


Everlasting Light

by more0rLessJess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Unresolved Sexual Tension, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more0rLessJess/pseuds/more0rLessJess
Summary: All Felicity Smoak wants is to make her own choices. All Lord Oliver Queen wants is to raise his son after spending nearly five years abroad to help restore his family reputation that he helped to destroy by having a child out of wedlock.When Felicity turns down a proposal from a titled Lord (since her family, while rich, isn't titled) her father is livid. When Oliver shows no interest in marriage in order to have a legitimate heir, his father (The Duke of Starling) isn't thrilled.Their solution?Marry their children to each other so each man can get what they want.Neither Felicity nor Oliver are happy about it in the slightest.But while it starts as something they're forced into, it might just turn out to be the most freeing thing neither of them expected.Aka the historical arranged marriage Olicity AU.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 339
Kudos: 555





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes this is a new fic and another WIP to go along with my numerous and current WIP's because i have no self control. Sorry!  
> I swear i'm going to finish all of those but at the moment I find myself massively stuck with writers block for them all so i had to take a break, and during that break *this* came about. I'm writing this all as it comes to me (which worked out for baby daddy so lets hope it works for this too) so I don't quite have an update schedule but i hope it's frequently. That said, I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for reading!! 
> 
> also disclaimer: i am well aware that Felicity's father's last name is "Kuttler" and so technically her last name should be Kuttler, but i am choosing to ignore that hahaha. I love her being a Smoak too much to change it so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also sorry for any historical innaccuracy, i'm trying my best to stay in the time period (i picture it to be 1850 or 1860ish like the Victorian era) but certain things i have changed a bit just because i think it flows better with reading/writing. :)
> 
> anywho, hope yall like it and as always.....
> 
> without further ado~

Felicity cast a suspicious glance around, checking to make sure the hallway was truly empty. Satisfied that it was safe to leave her bedchamber, she hefted a heavy messenger sack over her shoulder. It was filled with books, a bit of food, a white cotton shirt and a pair of trousers. She had the entire day planned out, and her plans did not involve skirts or indoors.

She was going to venture into the woods that lined the Smoak family estate, then go to the little clearing she discovered ages ago to read outside until the light no longer allowed her too. As soon as she was out of the house and in the safety of the tree line, she would change into the trousers she’d stolen from one of the stable boys. Felicity had felt guilty about taking clothes from someone who most definitely needed them, so she’d left two shillings in its place which would be more than enough for the boy to buy entire outfit, from his trousers to a topcoat.

If could buy her own trousers, she would. But it wasn’t like the daughter of Noah Smoak could go into the nearby town and buy them.

So, Felicity had to make do because woods weren’t friendly to the large skirts and dresses she was forced to wear.

It wasn’t that she hated wearing the beautiful dresses that were tailored for her, it was just that they were usually much too ornate with the layers of skirts, petticoats and corsets that her maid always laced way too tight, for everyday wear. She’d much prefer the simple cotton, and much less full, dresses the maids and girls in the village wore. But she’d never be allowed too. While her family name wasn’t titled, they were extremely wealthy and because of that, Felicity had expectation and rules enforced upon her, despite what she wished.

And those were the things she actually hated.

She detested the stifling rules she had to follow because society said so due to the fact that she was unlucky enough to be born a woman. Very privately, Felicity sometimes wished she was a man. Her life would be much easier, and much freer than way.

She shook the thought away as she rounded the corner of the hallway, nearing the staircase that led downstairs and to the freedom of outside. Far away from her real life, instead into the lives and stories of her books. Felicity couldn’t wait.

She just made it past the first landing on the stairs when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Miss Felicity!” Edith said loudly. She was an older woman with graying dark hair and wrinkles proudly lining her face that showcased a long life, full of laughter and hard work. She was one of Felicity’s handmaids and had been since as early as Felicity could remember. Edith was like a mother to her, especially after her own Mother had passed.

Felicity froze in place, debating on just running down the remainder of the stairs and out the door before Edith could reach her.

“Don’t you dare, Miss Felicity,” Edith chastised, moving quickly to the top of the stairs. She glared down at her fiercely. “I can see the gears turning in that big mind of yours. I might be old, girlie, but if I can catch a loose chicken running around, I can sure enough catch you.”

Felictiy grinned, turning to face her with an innocent look. “I haven’t the faintest idea of what you might be referring too, Edith.”

The older woman harrumphed in disbelief, but continued, “Your father would like to see you in his study, Miss Felicity.”

Dread flowed through her veins like ice. Felicity rarely spoke to her father, and every time she did, he had some form of horrible news for her. Edith’s face softened.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, girlie.” Edith reassured her, once again using the affectionate nickname she’d called Felictiy her entire life. “Now, don’t keep him waiting. Be a dear and go see him. You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Felicity sighed in resignation. It wasn’t as if she actually had a choice. She walked back up the stairs. When she reached the top, Edith lifted the heavy bag from Felicity’s shoulder with a conspiratorial look.

“I’ll make sure the trousers I know you have in here are nice and clean,” She whispered lowly, then winked. “I’ll even throw in one of those apple pastries you like for you to take with you to the woods. The cook made some fresh today.”

Felicity gave her a small smile in thanks, her cheeks flushing at being caught. She didn’t know Edith knew about her change of clothes or her secret reading spot. But she should’ve guessed it, the older woman knew of everything that happened in the house. Felicity sighed and reluctantly made her way to her fathers’ study. She raised a hesitant hand, knocking on the huge forbidding oak doors.

“Enter.” Her father’s muffled voice called out.

She did as he asked, pushing open the heavy doors with an uncertain step inside.

“You summoned me, Father?” Felicity asked, not even trying to hide the bitter undercurrent in her tone.

Her father raised an eyebrow coolly but didn’t remark on her obvious sarcasm. “I did. Please have a seat, Felicity.”

She did as she was told and sat down in one of the high backed hard wooden chairs placed in front of his large sturdy looking desk. She had once asked him why he had such uncomfortable chairs in his study, and his answer had been that he did not want anyone he did business with to feel fully comfortable in his house. Noah said it made sure he always had the upper hand.

Felicity thought it was utterly ridiculous seeing as her father was unpleasant enough without the aid of chairs.

She smoothed her skirts over her legs until they were no longer bunched up around her. Her father was silent the entire time, watching her with a calculating look. Eventually, the quiet became too much. Felicity broke it.

“Why did you call me in here?” Her voice sounded weary to her own ears. “It’s just, we have not spoken since Lord Palmers ball and we both know that was not the most… kind we had been to each other. And the time before that we only spoke because it was the anniversary of Mama’s passing—,” Her father flinched as if Felicity’s words had struck him and she rushed to add, “I apologize, Father, I didn’t intend to mention that, I—,”

“Felicity,” Noah said sharply, and it was her turn to flinch. “While I am well aware of your tendency to allow your mouth to run loose, it is not an endearing quality for a young woman in society such as yourself should have and it is not befitting of your station.”

She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to stay quiet even as she glared at him. This is how it always was with him. Ever since her Mama had died, it was like every ounce of kindness and parental affection had dried up in Noah. He barely tolerated Felicity’s presence. It did not help that she was her fathers only child, and a girl at that.

He refused to remarry, and despite the fact that Felicity’s intelligence was vastly above many of the girls (or boys) in society, her father looked at her as no more than a burden because what was between her legs meant she could never inherit the family fortune, business and lands so he never sought to teach her any of it. But she did not let that stop her from learning everything she could from her tutors and her books.

“Now,” He continued. “Lord Palmer is part of the reason we must speak. When you turned down his proposal—,”

“I turned down his proposal because he didn’t love me. He only wanted our wealth and a pretty little wife to sit at home and give him sons, he practically told me as much. You knew that, and you knew I didn’t want to marry him, but you forced me to court him regardless.” Felicity said through clenched teeth. Had her father not forced her to court Lord Palmer, she would’ve never had to turn down his offer of marriage.

She refused to marry a man she didn’t love, and she also adamantly refused to give any man even a moment of her time if they believed women were the lesser sex, only useful for making heirs and looking pretty with no thoughts of their own. Felicity was her own person. She was intelligent and had opinions and dreams beyond what their society decided she was supposed to have.

Lord Raymond Palmer had not understood that, and he never would, but her father made her court him anyways.

When she turned down his offer of marriage, Noah had been absolutely livid. He had thought Lord Palmer was a good match for her and wanted them married. He’d even threatened to marry her off to him anyways, just because he could, but Felicity was smarter than that. She’d turned down Lord Palmers offer publicly, during one of his extravagant balls. Such an event guaranteed it was done in front of nearly every reputable family. And Felicity cared little of what the rest of the ton thought of her because of it. However, Lord Palmer was entirely about vanity and reputation.

The mans ego wouldn’t allow him to marry her after such an embarrassment.

“I have had enough of your willful insolence,” Noah Smoak said loudly, bordering on a shout. “You are far past the appropriate age to marry, and so far, I have tolerated your aversion to marriage out of respect for your late mothers wishes for you. However, after you slighted Lord Palmer so harshly in front of society, your reputation has suffered, and it has affected even me. Now—,”

“That’s not fair,” Felicity argued, interrupting him. Her stomach turned as she feared the direction he was taking. It sounded as if he was going to force her to marry regardless of what she wanted. “I am barely past twenty one, it is not like I am an old spinster. And again, I wouldn’t have done that to Lord Palmer if you had not forced me to enter in a courtship with him.”

“I will decide what is and is not fair, girl.” Her father said icily, glowering at her with bright blue eyes that matched her own. “Your mother was eighteen when we married, younger than you. Lord Palmer was a good match. He was a titled lord of the realm, something that despite our vast wealth, we are not. I have arranged another suitor, a man whose title is even higher than Lord Palmers and he is willing to marry you and merge our families.” He looked pleased with himself.

The room started to spin around Felicity, and her breath came out in short, uneven gasps. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her.

“Y-you can’t.” She pleaded, tears starting to gather in her eyes. “Please, father. I do not want to get married, especially to a man I do not know and do not love. Please, do not do this. Mama wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“Love?” He scoffed, shaking his head like it was something childish and disdainful. “That is something found only in the pages of your books. Your mother did not know me, or I her, when we married but we grew to care for each other. You may to do the same in time.”

Fury filled her chest.

“Who?” Felicity asked, wiping under her eyes angrily. “Who did you promise me too? Who did you sell me too as if I was nothing more than the goods you carry on your merchant ships instead of your daughter?”

Her father rolled his eyes. “Stop with the theatrics. Lord Queen is a good match.”

“Lord Queen?” She gasped, her mind racing. “He is the son of the Duke of Starling, yet I have heard nothing but shameful things about him. He’s a rake! He has a child born out of wedlock.”

Felicity knew of him by reputation only, but that spoke volumes by itself. She heard he had a six year old son born from a woman he never married. The poor woman passed in childbirth leaving the boy without a mother, and to a father who apparently liked to visit brothels and gambling houses. The rumors were that he rarely saw the little boy, which broke her heart and told her of the kind of man he was. Lord Queen was only twenty-eight but the things she’d heard whispered about him made her certain he’d lived a very full life.

She’d also heard he was devastatingly handsome.

Felicity wanted to scold herself for thinking that. Handsome or not, it didn’t make him a good person. Normally, she’d put no stock in such rumors, but the only things she’d ever heard whispered about Lord Queen were about his rakish tendencies. His father, the Duke of Starling, had even sent him away to help curb his wanton lifestyle.

“Do not speak ill of Duke Starling and his son,” Her father warned furiously. “The Duke is a friend of mine in business and in life, and I will not hear it. Yes, Lord Queen has… made a few mistakes, but the Duke assures me those are in his sons past. For the past five years, Lord Queen has travelled abroad to learn the ins and outs of his fathers various businesses and returned quite the changed man.”

“Business.” Felicity hissed out, standing up abruptly. The chair skidded backwards with the force of it. She stumbled over her long skirts before regaining her balance to point an accusing finger at her father. “I know this farce of a marriage is about that. You can gather more wealth, and finally, _finally,_ gain a title for our family while also getting rid of your bothersome daughter. It is the perfect solution for you, is it not?”

“I will not deny it is an advantageous match.” Noah said coolly, seemingly unbothered by her ire. “A match that has been decided on. Your womanly hysterics will serve you no purpose. It is done. We leave in a fortnight to Starling and seal your union.”

She shook her head at him, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. “Mama would be ashamed of you.” With that, Felicity turned and left his office.

The door slammed behind her.

**

Oliver sat in his fathers study, completely dumbfounded. He stared at his mother and father in shock.

“I do not understand.” He said, a hint of anger in his tone. “I have done everything the two of you have asked me to do. I spent most of my sons life away from him for the sake of what you both wanted. I hated it, and I missed out on so much because of it, but I did it because I understood that I had made mistakes and I needed to rectify them, for the good of my son and for our family. But now? This? To marry a woman I do not know or want? Have I not done enough?”

“Son,” His mother started, looking every bit as regal and refined as a Duchess should be. “I understand what we have asked of you. But do not forget what you have asked of us. We have tolerated your mistakes and the shame you have brought on our good name.” Moira didn’t need to say his illegitimate sons name to make it clear she was referencing William. “You have done remarkable things for your father’s business but… We are still not where we once were monetarily. Noah Smoak’s fortune is vast, and we need the financial support he can offer us. If marrying his daughter is what he wants, then we will do it.”

His mother said that as if his fathers poor spending habits weren’t at fault for their financial problems.

“We?” Oliver scoffed. “You are not the one who has to do it. I have barely been back in society but even I have heard his daughter is unruly and rebellious. She is what, twenty one and unmarried? There must be a reason for that.” He stared at his mother in question, “She was courting Lord Palmer, was she not?”

The Duchess nodded curtly. “Yes. But they were not a good match.”

“Really?” Oliver drawled sarcastically, “Because I heard she shouted at him at his own ball that she did not want to marry him and called him things no lady of society should say.”

“Idle gossip is all that is.”

“Enough.” The Duke spoke up. His father turned to him, “Do not forget you have quite the reputation yourself. Do not be so quick to judge. It has been difficult enough to find you a proper wife fit for this family, when you have a bastard son and are known as a rake.”

Oliver gritted his teeth in anger at how his father referred to William. He didn’t care of his own reputation, only of his son. William may have been born out of wedlock, but that meant little to Oliver. He loved his son. He may not be the most present father, having to be so absent in Williams life while he was abroad, but Oliver provided him everything he could ever wish for and he loved the little boy more than anything.

“You will marry the Smoak girl,” Robert continued, “For the sake of this family.” He stood up and clapped Oliver boisterously on the shoulder, “No ones saying you cant have a few mistresses, my boy, as long as you provide a legitimate heir as well.” The Duke chuckled.

Oliver saw his mother clench her jaw, but otherwise seemed unaffected. He knew better than that. Moira Queen was the picture of composure, yet he could in her eyes how his father’s words weighed on her. How much she hated the fact that her husband was unfaithful even if it was accepted and viewed as the norm.

“No,” Oliver shook his head at his father. “When I am married, I do not plan on having any mistresses.”

Robert laughed loudly. “No one plans on a mistress, son, you’ll see.”

“When are we to be wed?” He asked, changing the subject.

“A fortnight.” His mother answered. “The girl and her father will travel here.”

He stood from his seat, causing his fathers hand to fall from his shoulder. “Then I shall go enjoy my last small while of bachelordom.”

Oliver had every intention to go find Tommy and drink himself into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver consider their fates.

Felicity sat down numbly on the foot of her bed. She couldn’t believe her father was truly forcing her to marry a stranger. He had never been the most affectionate or paternal of men, but she at least had thought he cared for her enough to not do something like this. It was extreme, even for him. Her Mama would be appalled if she were alive to see it.

While what Noah said had been true, he married her Mama when they were strangers and they had eventually found love for each other, but Donna Smoak did not want that kind of uncertainty for her daughter. She’d told Noah that she wanted Felicity to marry for love, not because she had too, just because her Mama knew she had gotten lucky to eventually love her father didn’t mean Donna wanted that for Felicity. Her mother had been a hopeless romantic of sorts, and Felicity knew she used to dream of what could have been if she had not had to marry Noah.

Donna Smoak wanted the kind of once in a lifetime type love for Felicity, the kind found in the books her Mama adored so much.

The ache from the loss of her mother that was constantly in Felicity’s chest intensified tenfold as she once more started to miss her. None of this would be happening if she was still alive.

All Felicity wanted was for her Mama to hold her tight and tell her it would all be okay. She would even settle for her Mama to just brush her hair while she sung out of tune like the older Smoak woman had been so fond of.

Felicity missed her so much sometimes, it felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She wiped angrily at her eyes, brushing away the tears that started to gather again. She refused to sit around and cry and mope about her fate.

That was not who she was.

Father or not, he did not get to control her life.

With that in mind, Felicity stood up and yanked open the drawers of her armoire. She grabbed out her heavy cloth bag suitcase then dumped out the books she had previously stored in it. She pulled down two of her more plain dresses and stuffed them in the bag. Her sturdiest pair of shoes went next, followed by stockings. She tossed the bag on her bed, moving towards her jewelry box. She opened it to study the numerous necklaces, rings and earrings inside. Felicity picked out the ones she thought could fetch her the most money then placed them carefully inside her bag.

She spun in place, her eyes scanning the only room she ever lived in for the last time.

Without warning, the door opened, and Edith entered. The older woman’s gaze immediately landed on the hastily packed suitcase on her bed. She shut the door behind her quickly. Felicity looked at her defiantly but knew instantly Edith had heard her fate.

“Do not try to stop me, Edith.”

She shook her head slowly. “I know better than to try to change your mind when it’s made up. I’d sooner get a mule to move than that. Did you at least get your more expensive jewels?”

Felicity blinked in shock. “Yes.”

“Good. You’ll need them for money. Any ideas where you’ll go?”

“Not yet.” She answered hesitantly. “Somewhere my father cannot find me.”

Edith moved towards the bed and started to reorganize Felicity’s suitcase. She pulled out one of the dresses, shook it out then refolded it to place inside. “And where exactly is that, girlie?”

Felictiy stared at her, suddenly unsure. “I could go to… to the Colonies. My father does not trade there frequently.”

“I see. The Colonies are a dangerous place, you’ll need protection.” Edith nodded, leveling her with a knowing look. “You’ll also need a boat for that, except your father owns most of the boats in every port on the coast. And you know who does trade frequently in the Colonies? The Duke of Starling.”

“I… I will make it.” Felicity said, but she wasn’t confident. She started to feel like a fool.

There was no way she’d be able to make it far without protection, her father finding her or the Duke.

“I have no doubt you’ll somehow find a way.” Edith said, smiling softly at her. “But I think you’ll have a much easier time just doing as your father wants.”

Anger filled Felicity. “How can you say that? How can you say that when he wants me to marry a man I have never met and do not love?”

“I say it because I love you, my dear girl.” She reached up, gently holding Felicity’s face in her weathered well-worked hands. “And I want more for you than a life on the run, full of struggling and danger when you can marry Lord Queen and have a simpler life.”

Felictiy pulled back abruptly. “I do not want simple! I want love and adventure and to be more than a womb for some titled future Duke to marry and to use for heirs. I don’t want to be trapped in that life.” Tears fell down her face. “I know my Mama came to love my father, but I don’t think he ever really loved her like she loved him. I saw how sad she would get when she would watch you and Mr. Thomas together.” Thomas and Edith had been married for decades, even more in love now than the day they married. “You found your love, your happiness. Is it too much for me to do the same? I just want to be happy, like she wanted for me.”

“Sometimes, what we want and what we need are two different things.” Edith said sagely. “You know you can’t simply run away and start a new life. Your father would never allow it. He’d find you, one way or another, and he’d bring you back here and I fear what he would do to you then. I think it would be something much worse than marrying some handsome future Duke.”

“I think living a life void of making my own choices is much worse.” Felicity said, her shoulders slumping. “But you do have a point. If I am going to run away, I need to do it properly. I need a fool proof plan, to be able to disappear and not have my father find me. That takes time. More than the fortnight I have.”

Edith’s face grew even more concerned. “Miss Felicity, that is not what I—,”

“I’ll go along with marriage,” Felicity assured her, but her mind whirred with all the things she’d need to do and have done in order to disappear without a trace. “But only until I am ready to start a new life, free of my father and the expectations set for me.”

Edith looked troubled, yet Felicity was filled with a sense of purpose instead of despair. She would marry the man and do what she must for a short time, then she would leave it all behind her.

**

Oliver swirled the whiskey around his glass as he observed Tommy’s stunned expression. He had just told his best friend the news about his impending marriage and he’d taken him to the closest gambling house to do it. Oliver didn’t partake in gambling or the other less savory activities that went on in it, but they had the best whiskey around, and he needed it.

“Ollie… I mean, I cannot even fathom that.” The young Lord Merlyn shook his head causing his brown hair to fall in across his forehead. Tommy swiped at it irately with the same hand that held his cigar. The lit end came dangerously close to his skin. “My own father may be a manipulative bastard but even I don’t think he’d marry me to a woman I do not want.”

“My father sees it as a way to help our family business. Noah Smoak a wealthy man, one of the richest in the country, and with no sons to carry his line, he at least wants his daughter married into a titled family to merge our houses.” Oliver said, taking another swig of whiskey. He relished the pleasant burn down the back of his throat.

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed together as he took a thoughtful puff of his cigar. “Remind me again who his daughter is?”

“Felicity Smoak. Have you heard of the woman Palmer was so taken with? It was her.”

“Aha!” His best friend let out a loud laugh. “Now I remember. She’s apparently a cheeky woman. I heard of how she turned down his offer of marriage. Lady Laurel was gossiping about it. Apparently, the woman wasn’t so shy in telling Palmer why she said no. In my opinion, it was the right choice. Palmer is a bore.”

“Well,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Had he not been, I wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“For what it’s worth, my friend, I’ve heard she’s quite pretty. Palmer only goes for the pretty ones so that should be a relief to you.” Tommy smirked. He knocked the ashes off the end of his cigar into the small tray on the table. “But she’s mouthy, and apparently a handful. Lady Laurel doesn’t seem to like her.”

“Lady Laurel doesn’t like anyone.” Oliver reminded him in annoyance. “She’s just as bad as the rest of the gossiping ton. Hell, she’s the cause of most of it.”

“That’s not true.” Tommy said, a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

Oliver resisted the urge to argue with his lovestruck best friend. Tommy had been taken with Laurel since they were all children growing up together. They never officially entered into a courtship, but then again, at one point Oliver’s father was in talks with Laurel’s to have them marry.

Until Oliver had a child out of wedlock and Laurel’s father absolutely refused to have his daughter marry him. It was of no loss to Oliver. He never particularly wanted to marry the woman. But if Tommy wanted to pursue Laurel, he’d have a rough time of it because the Lord Quentin Lance despised him from his association to Oliver.

“I don’t want to get married.” Oliver sighed, running a hand down his face. “I never wanted to get married.”

He couldn’t help worrying about William. He still needed to tell the little boy about it. Plus, if he were to have more children in his marriage, they’d be considered his true heirs and have a better claim on Oliver’s inheritance. That wasn’t fair to William, but unless his soon to be wife agreed to have his first born legitimized, which he doubted she would do as no woman in her position would do so, then there was no way around it.

“Nothing has to change in your life,” Tommy shrugged, a slick grin on his face. “You just got back, and I’ve barely seen you at all for the past five years, except on the rare occasion. Wife or not, we can still live as we used too.”

“No, Tommy. We can’t. My families name cannot afford anymore disgrace or else Thea will never find a suitable husband, and I refuse to force her into a marriage she doesn’t want.” Oliver said fiercely. His baby sister was one of the most important people in his life, second only to his son. She hadn’t come out in society yet, and wouldn’t until the following year, so he had to make sure the Queen name was reputable again before then.

“You’ve always been too honorable for your own good, Ollie,” Tommy told him, but he was grinning.

“I think my parents would disagree with you.” He answered dryly, finishing off his whiskey.

Tommy laughed and waved over one of the serving maids. He winked at Oliver. “Well, they’re not here and you’re not married yet so can we at least celebrate tonight? As a last hurrah.”

Oliver eyed the woman as she approached. She was pretty enough. Dark brown hair, tall and willowy. Her cheeks were stained with bright red rogue and her bodice was so low cut he could practically see her entire bosom. Except, it wasn’t appealing to him in the slightest.

Maybe a few years ago when he was younger and more carefree, but not now.

“She’s all yours,” Oliver waved her over to Tommy, flashing him a false smile. “I think I’ve drank far too much whiskey to be able to… enjoy her company.”

His best friend chuckled loudly as he pulled the woman into his lap. She giggled and ran her hands down Tommy’s chest seductively.

“You’re missing out, my friend,” Tommy told him, but his attention was on the woman in his lap.

Oliver poured himself another glass of whiskey. He didn’t believe he was missing out on anything. It certainly wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no impulse control, hence you guys get another chapter barely a day later. hope no one minds ;)   
> thank you all for reading and i'm so thrilled by the response!!!   
> anywho, i'll keep this a/n short and just post it!! :) 
> 
> without further ado~

The following eleven days passed by in a blur for Felictiy. They were spent packing her things and getting ready to leave her childhood home forever. Tomorrow both her and her father were meant to travel to Starling, which was a little more than half a days carriage ride from their home. They would then spend the next two days finalizing preparations for the wedding and Felicity would actually meet her fiancé.

She’d never even spoken to Oliver Queen, and yet she would be marrying him.

Nerves danced in her belly at the thought of the wedding. It would be small, only the Queen family and her father there for the ceremony. Then in another month a ball would be held to celebrate their farce of a marriage. She wasn’t even allowed to pick out her own wedding dress. Apparently, the Duchess of Starling already knew what she wanted her future daughter in law to wear and had Edith send Felicity’s measurements to tailor the gown. 

Felicity didn’t particularly care what she wore because it was no true wedding, but it was beyond frustrating to have another choice taken from her.

It wasn’t as if she could argue with the Duchess and tell her no either.

Then there was the actual wedding night.

Just thought of it had Felicity panicked. She was well read, and she’d heard some of the younger maids in the house gossiping before, so she knew a little of what went on in the marriage bed between husband and wife. But she didn’t know the exact details, or what she should expect.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

She understood the concept, and _how_ it worked, however she didn’t know what it would be like.

Usually, it was a mothers job to explain to her daughter those things, but with her Mama gone, Felicity had no one.

She supposed she could just ask Edith. Felicity quickly dismissed the idea. Edith was nothing if not modest, and she may have an episode if Felicity brought it up. But it bothered her more than it should that Lord Queen obviously knew what to expect, while she did not. Felicity hated not knowing things and feeling foolish, yet when it came to the marital bed, she had no experience and no way to learn about it before she was in the situation. Lord Queen had no such issue.

His son was proof of his experience.

His child was another reason Felicity was so nervous. She wasn’t ready to be anyone’s mother. Or have children of her own. At least, not yet. Not with somebody she didn’t love. Felicity was still planning her escape, and she refused to even consider the possibility of becoming with child any time soon.

Her spectacles slid down her nose and she absently used her index finger to push them up. She had been trying to read in the library for the past two hours. But all she’d been able to do was stare blankly at the page, unable to pay attention to the words. She was completely lost in thought about her future, or lack thereof one.

“Miss Felicity?” Edith called out, entering the room. Her footsteps were heavy against the wooden floors. “It is supper time.”

“Oh,” Felicity startled, nearly dropping her book on the ground. “I’m not hungry but thank you.”

“You need to eat, girlie.” She gently chastised. “You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Why do you think I’m not hungry?” Felicity muttered under her breath. She carefully placed a bookmark into the pages of her book, then stood up. Her skirts were wrinkled from sitting in the same position, so she ran a hand down them to help smooth it out.

“Miss Felicity,” Edith tutted. “You can’t go to Duke of Starlings with wrinkled skirts. Please, be careful in the carriage tomorrow.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I do not care if my skirts are wrinkled. What’s my future husband going to do? Not marry me? I’d quite like that…” She trailed off, then started again with a wicked grin. “Perhaps I’ll them get as wrinkled as possible. Or even show up in my trousers. Surely no one would want to marry the mad woman who dared to wear trousers.”

To her surprise, the older woman actually chuckled. Edith grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Do you think that would work, girlie? Because if so, I think I can find a matching top coat and pocket chain watch to complete it.”

Felicity began to giggle, starting to feel a little lighter inside. “I truly would do it if I thought that would work. But I’d never make it past my father in a pair of trousers.” 

**

Oliver sat in the sunroom of the Queen Mansion, sipping a hot cup of tea and reading through the daily paper.

“Ollie!” His little sister squealed excitedly. Thea ran towards him in a blur, the only thing slowing her down were the skirts swishing around her ankles. She skidded to a stop in front him. “I simply cannot wait to meet your fiancée. I don’t think I’ll even be able to sleep tonight.”

He sighed. Thea had been going on and on about how excited she was to officially have a sister. Oliver was a little less enthusiastic. He didn’t know what to expect from Felicity Smoak, and the last thing he wanted was his baby sister’s hopes torn to shreds if she wasn’t what Thea thought she would be.

“Perhaps you should try to reign in your expectations, Speedy,” Oliver warned gently. “Do not forget, I’ve never met her either, so I think it best we both expect very little.”

“Nonsense.” She rolled her eyes at him, sitting down in one of the empty seats. Thea grabbed a sugar cube from the bowl on the table and popped it into her mouth. “What a terrible way to live. I am excited to meet her, and I won’t have you ruining that for me because you want to brood about no longer being a bachelor.”

“I am not brooding about no longer being a bachelor,” He scoffed, setting down the paper. Oliver glared at her. “I never wanted to be married but if I was to be, I would like to be able to choose the person I am going to have to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t like to be told what to do.”

Thea smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Now you know a taste of what it is like to be a woman in this age. How do you think your fiancée feels?”

Oliver was momentarily speechless. He hadn’t really thought much of what the Smoak girl felt about the arrangement. He had assumed she’d be thrilled to be marrying a future Duke, like most women of the ton would be. Especially because her family name held no title, and she was over the age most women were married. But Thea brought up a good point.

Felicity Smoak could be just as unhappy as him with the arrangement. Especially because she knew of him by reputation only, and his reputation was far from spotless. Also, he could only imagine how uneasy she would be to marry a complete stranger.

While Oliver would never lay a hand on a woman, that wasn’t always the case with every man in their society. He knew of men who were unhappy with their wives and took it out on them, or even believed striking their wife was a form of discipline. Oliver despised men like that. Men who used their superior physical strength to intimidate or harm a woman just because it made them feel powerful was no true man in his eyes.

“I hadn’t considered how she felt,” Oliver admitted. “But I could imagine she might not be as thrilled about our impending marriage as I had thought.”

“Might not be?” Thea said, laughing. She shook her head. “If mother and father attempted to have me marry a stranger I had never met and knew next to nothing about, I would be livid. I know arranged marriages happened in the past, but I had thought we were far past that practice.”

“Apparently not.”

His little sister gave him a sympathetic look. “Who knows? Perhaps the two of you are a perfect match.”

Oliver wasn’t convinced.

**

Felicity tucked another book into the small bag she would be bringing into the coach with her. She’d be sitting in a small, enclosed space with her father for most of the day and she needed all of the distractions she could get it. She slid her spectacles onto her face next. She needed them mostly to read and to be able to see things in great detail. Her sometimes poor eyesight annoyed her on occasion, but her father disliked it even more. He claimed that wearing glasses made her look like she was poorly bred.

Felicity had retorted was that she was a person, not a horse.

Noah hadn’t been thrilled with that response.

Felicity scanned her room for the last time. Her gaze landed on the vanity that used to belong to her late mama, and her heart squeezed painfully. It was difficult to leave the only home she’d ever lived, and the one place in the world that had housed all the memories of her Mama.

She would miss her childhood home.

“Miss Felicity,” Edith said softly, knocking on the open door. “It is time. The carriage is loaded and your father is waiting.”

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She could do this. It was only for a short time until she could plan a foolproof escape to begin a new life, far away from her father and soon to be husband. Felicity already had books on the surrounding geography around Starling, along with its various ports.

“I am ready.” Felictiy said, putting on a brave face. She turned to Edith. “I will miss you so much… I don’t know how I’m going to get through the day without you by my side. You’ve been there with me through Mama passing and—,”

“I know, girlie.” The older woman reached out and squeezed Felicity’s hand reassuringly, despite the tears gathering in her warm brown eyes. “I will miss you too. But there’s no reason you cant come back and visit.” They both knew that was a far off possibility. “I should like to meet your husband at some point so I can scare him a little.”

Felicity laughed.

“I have no doubt you’d be successful in that.” She threw her arms around Edith, hugging her tightly. Felicity breathed in her familiar scent. She always smelled like fresh baked bread and smoke from the fireplaces. It was rather soothing. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Edith said quietly, returning the hug just as fiercely.

**

“Felicity,” Noah Smoak snapped at her.

Her head jerked up from the book she was reading. “Yes?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.” He chastised, his blue eyes like ice. “We are nearly at the Duke’s estate. Make yourself presentable.”

Felicity stared at him confusion, then glanced down at her dress. It was rather fancy (and uncomfortable) for riding in a carriage all day, and Edith must’ve starched it to death because it still held no wrinkles even after hours of travel. It was blue, stitched with a multitude of bright flowers in varying colors. Edith chose it because she said it brought out Felicity’s blue eyes and the golden hue of her hair. The long blonde strands were in a neat French braid down her back because without it, her natural curls would become too frizzy from the carriage ride.

“I don’t understand what you expect me to do,” Felicity retorted, closing her book with an angry slam. “We are in a moving carriage and there are no mirrors. I’m sure the Duke and my _fiancé_ ,” She said the word with malice, “Will understand.”

Her father glared at her. “While I manage to tolerate your obvious bad attitude and sharp tongue, do not presume the Duke and young Lord Queen will be so kind. I will not have you embarrass me in front of them. You are to be on your best behavior.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew if she gave into the urge, he’d spend the last moments of her freedom lecturing her on decorum.

“Father,” Felicity smiled at him innocently, her voice sickly sweet. “I am always on my best behavior. Of course, I would never want to embarrass you or our good name.” She could practically see the sarcasm from her words dripping onto the carpeted floor of the carriage.

“You are not as clever as you think you are, daughter.” Noah shot back. His foot tapped irately. “The wit you believe you possess is nowhere near my own, so do not even try to do anything to ruin your engagement. Nothing is going to stop it. You will be married.”

“I assure you,” Felicity said, her smile mocking. “I am well aware that your wit and my own are in no way similar.”

Fury overcame in her fathers face at her indirectly calling him a fool, but the coach rolled to a stop before he could respond.

“Remove your spectacles,” He hissed. “They are unbecoming of a young woman.”

Despite the overwhelming urge to ignore what he demanded, Felicity took off her glasses and carefully placed them into a pocket sewn into her skirt. Edith had pockets sewn into all Felicity’s dresses so she could always keep her spectacles with her. Felicity took a deep breath, grimacing at the tight pull of her corset.

This was it.

She was meeting her fiancé and getting married.

**

Oliver stood outside of the mansion as he waited with his mother, father, sister and his son to greet the Smoak’s. Thea was practically bouncing on her toes from where she stood next to him. Oliver wasn’t quite as excited as her.

Neither was William.

The young boy was always quiet, but he’d barely reacted when Oliver told him of the marriage. He hadn’t asked any questions, or voiced objections. He simply accepted it and went back to playing in the nursey. It made Oliver feel guilty. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to connect better with his son. Sometimes, he truly felt like a failure as a parent.

“Look, Ollie,” Thea exclaimed, gripping his arm but her eyes were focused on the coach rumbling up the driveway. “There it is.”

Oliver made a hum of acknowledgement as he watched the carriage slow to a stop in front of them. He reached out and smoothed a hand over William’s unruly dark hair to try to get it back into place. The boy batted his hand away with a small pout. Oliver let his hand drop back to his side in amusement.

“Mr. Noah Smoak, and his daughter, Miss Felicity Smoak,” A footman announced as he opened the door to the carriage.

Mr. Smoak stepped out first. He was a tall, thin man with a head of hair which was nearly entirely gray. Oliver met his eyes. They were an icy blue that held no warmth in them. He stared at Oliver in scrutiny. Without breaking eye contact, Mr. Smoak held out his palm to assist his daughter from the coach. A pale hand gripped it, and Oliver was struck by how small her hand seemed. A petite young woman emerged, and as soon as her feet were planted onto the ground, she released her fathers hand. Oliver’s eyes were immediately drawn to her. The breath escaped his chest in sharp exhale.

She was truly beautiful.

She had long hair drawn back into a plait that fell nearly to her small waist. The color of her hair reminded him of sunshine. Which felt fitting with all of the flowers adorning her dress. Her face was heart shaped, with high cheekbones that were a rosy red. Oliver’s eyes fell to her lips.

They were full, her pink bottom lip slightly fuller than her top. He couldn’t help but notice they were wet, like she had just licked them, and a shot of arousal went through him. Oliver finally met her eyes. They were a bright blue, but unlike her fathers, they were filled with warmth, and a nervousness that brought him back to the present as he remembered what she was doing here in the first place.

“Your grace,” Mr Smoak said formally, addressing Robert, “Thank you for welcoming us into your home. It is truly beautiful.”

The Duke waved a hand dismissively. “Now now, none of that. We are to be family, Noah. You might as well address me as Robert.”

Mr. Smoak nodded. “Very well, Robert. This is my daughter, Felicity.”

Robert grinned at the young woman, and Oliver saw his mother appraising her carefully.

“You are quite lovely, my dear,” Robert told her cheerfully. He winked at her. “Quite the match for my son. We did well with this union, did we not Noah?”

“We did.” Mr. Smoak nodded. 

Felicity gave a closed lipped smile, but to Oliver, it seemed more like a grimace.

“Let us introduce the soon to be spouses then, hmm?” Robert said with a loud laugh. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder. “This is my son, Lord Oliver Queen.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smoak,” Oliver said gently, watching as her cheeks turned a brighter red.

“You as well, Lord Oliver.” Felicity answered, dipping into a curtesy. As she came up, she stumbled a little and her father gripped her arm to steady her. Mr. Smoak’s face never changed, but his eyes glared at her. She met her father’s gaze defiantly with her chin held high, as if she was daring him to reprimand her in front of them, before she turned back to face Oliver.

He admired her apparent bravery.

Felicity’s eyes landed on William, and her entire countenance softened.

“You must be the young Master Queen. You are very handsome, just as your father is.” She flushed all the way down her neck. He was helpless do to anything but follow the pinking skin down the slender column of her neck until it reached her delicate collarbones where the fabric of her dress began and covered her skin. Oliver wondered how far down the flushed skin went. “That’s not what I intended to say. I mean, it was but it was not. At least not all of that and—,”

William giggled, cutting off her ramble, and the sound was like music to Oliver’s ears. Oliver felt a sudden rush of gratitude to her for causing it. He rarely heard his son laugh.

“You’re funny.” The little boy told her, a grin taking over his youthful face. Felicity smiled back at him, seeming a bit embarrassed. But Oliver wasn’t in the slightest.

He honestly found her endearing.

“William,” His mother said sharply, a frown on her face. “That is not the way we address or speak to ladies. Apologize.”

William’s face fell. Oliver shot his mother a look. It wasn’t her place to discipline his son.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, your grace,” Felicity said quickly. “I believe it was my fault.”

“Yes, well,” The Duchess said snidely, not denying her claim, “No matter the fault, manners are what make up a just society and proper rules of decorum should be followed, lest we fall pray to _uncivilized_ behavior.”

Felicity looked taken aback at the remark, but she didn’t respond. She lowered her eyes and stared at the ground. Oliver frowned, annoyance at his mother shooting through him.

“Mother,” Thea huffed. “Like Father said, we are to be family. I think we can afford to let loose just a bit.” She smiled kindly at Felicity. “It is wonderful to meet you. I’m Thea, your soon to be sister.”

“Perhaps,” Robert interjected, clapping his hands together. “You ladies would like to adjourn for afternoon tea while us gents retire to the study for brandy and cigars.”

**

Felicity sipped at the too hot tea, fighting back the urge to just run away. She sat with Duchess of Starling and Lady Thea in the Queen Mansion’s sunroom. Felicity had thought that her family had been wealthy, and their estate was grand, but compared to the Queen property, the Smoak estate might as well be a shanty. The Queen Mansion sat on acres upon acres of land, full of lush green fields and lined with a magnificent forest.

The inside was just as grand. It was decorated in hues of warm wooden browns, scarlets and creams. The floors were hardwood but lined with rich carpets, while not an inch of wall went without a vase, painting or decoration. To Felicity, it felt almost like a palace. She supposed the utter opulence was attained over centuries from the Queen family being such prominent founding members of Starling.

“So, Felicity,” Lady Thea started, her voice excited. “What do you think of Ollie?”

“Oh, uhm,” Felicity stammered, setting down her teacup. She thought back to when she first saw him. She had known he was handsome but seeing just how handsome he truly was in person was a bit of a shock. His square jawline was lined in a shadow of a beard, and his dark blonde, almost brown, hair was fairly short. Neither styles were in fashion, but on him it was very attractive. He was also tall, much taller than her, with large broad shoulders and muscular arms. Even his legs seemed muscular through his breeches. She wondered just how a privileged Lord like himself had such an imposing physical stature that was more built than a lot of farm hands were. “Lord Oliver seemed… kind.”

She wasn’t lying. Felicity truly thought he seemed kindhearted. At first, the blank look on his face had been intimidating in nature, along with the reputation she knew he held, but his eyes had been gentle. He spoke quietly and confidently, nothing like the brash arrogance she had been expecting like the way most young Lords spoke. He hadn’t seemed angry at her slip of tongue, not like the Duchess had, and his son had been such a sweet boy. She didn’t know why, but she felt as if Lord Oliver wasn’t a bad person. Or at least not the person she’d heard rumors about.

Perhaps she’d misjudged him.

Lady Thea snorted in an unladylike manner. “That’s not the word most ladies use to describe my brother.”

“Thea,” The Duchess chastised. “Ladies do not snort. They also do not gossip.” She turned her attention to Felicity. “Tomorrow the seamstress for your wedding dress will be coming by with it to make sure it is properly fitted.”

“Thank you, your Grace.” Felicity said, bowing her head respectfully. What she really wanted to do was roll her eyes at the fact she couldn’t even pick out her own dress.

“I helped design it.” Lady Thea chimed in. “It’ll look beautiful on you. You’ll love it.”

“I hope so, Lady Thea.” She answered, praying that she really would like the dress. At least if she did then there’d be at least one thing she actually liked at her wedding.

“Please, call me Thea. We are too be sisters after all.” Lady Thea smiled at her. She reached across the table and squeezed Felicity’s hand in a reassuring manner. “My brother is a good man, I swear it.”

Felicity smiled softly back at the young woman. It was the most genuine smile she’d expressed since meeting the Queen family. Thea seemed like a sweet young woman, and Felicity liked her.

“It is true.” The Duchess spoke up. She met Felicity’s eyes, something akin to sympathy flashing in them. “He will not mistreat you. He will be a good husband.” 

Felicity’s stomach churned. Good husband or not, it didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want to marry him. With both of the Queen women staring at her and in such an unfamiliar setting, she started to feel like she couldn’t breathe. The tightness of her corset wasn’t helping in the slightest. Each time she drew a breath it felt stilted.

“If you’ll excuse me, your grace,” Felicity said, trying to hold the chest crushing feeling at bay. “I would like to retire to my chambers to rest. It has been a long day of travelling.”

“Of course.” The Duchess nodded but she watched Felicity critically. She raised a hand towards a maid standing near the door. “Beth will show you to your quarters for the next two days, then you’ll be moved to the family wing where Oliver’s rooms are.”

Just the thought of her wedding night was enough to send another jolt of panic through her. She was starting to feel lightheaded. She barely remembered to curtsey before following the maid out of the sunroom. The walk passed by in a blur because Felicity was too focused on breathing to pay attention to much else.

“Your rooms, Miss.” Beth said, opening the door for her. Felicity entered the rooms.

“Thank you.” She managed, not even sparing the décor a glance. “Could you please loosen the ties in the back of my corset? I can’t reach.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Beth closed the door behind her. Felicity turned around and the young woman made quick work of the ribbons keeping the corset suffocating tight. She breathed in deeply, relishing in the ability as the garment finally gained some slack.

“Is that all, Miss?” Beth asked.

She nodded, and the maid left the room. As soon as the door was shut tight, Felicity sank to her knees. Her skirts flared up, then settled in a pool of fabric around her. Felicity gripped the front of her bodice, pulling it away from her chest. She sucked in a sharp breath, but it tapered off into a sob. Hot angry tears burned their way down her cheeks.

Felicity hated herself for crying, for being so weak but she was just so overwhelmed with her entire situation that she needed some kind of release for her emotions. It wasn’t as if she could actually speak to anyone and voice her concerns. She just felt so trapped and alone.

**

“So, my boy, are you ready to be husband?” Robert asked boisterously, taking a puff of his cigar. “Felicity is a lovely girl. Isn’t she, Noah?”

“Well,” Noah said dryly, “She can be if she wants to be. Felicity’s got quite the sharp tongue.”

Oliver gritted his teeth at the dismissive way he spoke of his own daughter. He didn’t necessarily like the older man.

Robert chuckled. “Nothing a firm hand can’t fix.”

A brief flash of wariness went across Noah’s face, and Oliver felt the need to reassure the man, despite his dislike.

“I have no intention of anything of the sort.” Oliver told them both seriously. “I found Felicity quite…,” He trailed off, looking for the proper word, “Remarkable.”

“I am sure you did.” Noah said, but he heard an undercurrent of pointed sarcasm in his voice. No doubt it was a jibe towards Oliver’s rakish past. Robert didn’t seem to pick up on it. “My daughter can leave quite the impression.”

Oliver was irritated, and a little confused by the man suddenly acting like a protective father.

The man had no qualms about marrying his daughter off to a stranger, but complimenting the very same woman was too much?

“Gentlemen,” Oliver said, standing up. He needed to get away from both his father and Felicity’s before he said something he’d regret. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some fresh air.”

Without waiting on a response, he turned and left the room. Oliver made his way to the gardens, intent on gathering his thoughts in the quiet of the outdoors. He walked along the trail that led to the center of their massive gardens where a bench and a large fountain were placed. It was one of his favorite spots to be because it guaranteed he’d remain unbothered due to the large hedges surrounding it. They hid the person away from view. Oliver stepped into the clearing, then stopped short.

Felicity was seated on the bench.

There was an open book on her lap, but she wasn’t even looking at the pages. Her bright blue eyes were unfocused as she stared into the fountain, seemingly lost in thought. He noticed she was also wearing a pair of spectacles. Oliver almost turned to leave her alone to her thoughts, but something made him stay.

“Miss Smoak?” He called out quietly. “Are you alright?”

Felicity startled and the book tumbled to the ground. Oliver walked forwards then stooped down to pick it up. He noticed it was an atlas of the Colonies. He thought it was a strange thing to read but he didn’t comment on it as he handed it back to her.

“Thank you, my lord,” Felicity said nervously, taking the book. She flipped it over in her lap, so the title faced her skirts inside of outward. “And I’m alright, it’s just been a long day.”

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but please call me Oliver.”

She laughed, but it had a bitter edge to it. “We’re getting married in less than two days and we just met today, if that’s not being too forward then calling each other by our first names surely isn’t. You might as well call me Felicity.” Her blue eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. “Pardon me, I didn’t mean to sound rude or—,”

“It’s alright,” Oliver said, chuckling. He smiled at her. “You have a good point, Felicity.”

“Oh.” She blinked at him in surprise like she didn’t expect him to say that. “Well, thank you.”

“May I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the other end of the bench.

“Of course.” Felicity answered quickly. She readjusted her dress, so the material wasn’t in his way.

He sat down, turning his upper body to face her.

“You wear spectacles.” Oliver observed.

Her hand flew to the object in question. Something self-conscious but also rebellious entered her eyes. “I do.”

“They become you.” He complimented honestly. He’d never seen a woman wear spectacles before, at least not a young lady, and he thought they complimented her well. Oliver didn’t expect her to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at him, but she did.

“You are not my husband yet, you do not have to ply me with false flattery, Oliver. Even when we’re married, flattery will get you nowhere with me.” Her voice was teasing yet her face was serious.

Oliver smiled at her. “It’s not false. I truly think they become you.”

Felicity stared at him like she didn’t quite believe him. They met each other’s eyes for a long, intense moment before she dropped her gaze to the book on her lap.

“Can I ask you something?” She said quietly, nearly a whisper. “Will you answer it honestly?”

“Of course.”

She met his eyes once more, but it was with such sadness that Oliver felt it deep in his bones. “Do you want to get married to me?”

“I didn’t want to get married at all. Ever.” Oliver answered truthfully. He didn’t want to lie to her.

“I never minded the thought of marriage,” Felicity said, a faraway quality in her voice. “But only if I was able to get married for love. To have the freedom to choose my own husband.”

His heart clenched in his chest, and he felt immensely guilty even though he also had no say in the matter of their union.

“For what it’s worth, Felicity,” He reached out and tentatively placed his hand over her own. He gave her time to pull away, and when she didn’t, he squeezed gently. His hand nearly engulfed her much smaller hand. Her skin was impossibly soft under his calloused fingers, and he ignored the distracting feeling. “You have my word that I will never dishonor you or treat you without respect. I should like us to be friends, at the very least.”

Felicity tilted her head causing her long braid to fall over her shoulder and down her back. She studied him intently, and it felt like she was looking into his very being. He’d never felt that way before. It was equally unsettling and intriguing.

“I think I would like that too, Oliver.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Felicity spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am posting this today in order to hopefully bring a little light, and a brief reprieve, from all the horrific events going on. I had already had this chapter done and had the intention to post today, and I hope this can maybe help someone who needs a small escape from the world. 
> 
> That said, a disclaimer about this chapter is that this is a *historical* fiction, meaning there are very old fashioned opinions and ideals in here about women and their role in life that is obviously outdated and sexist. So friendly reminder that some of these characters express these opinions and ideals.
> 
> also, a link to the dress i envision for Felicity. All credit goes to the live action Cinderella and its costume designer, Sandy Powell. https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2015/02/cinderella-wedding-gown-first-look
> 
> Without further ado~

The next day, Felicity was awoken by her lady’s maid to get ready for the day. In truth, she had already been awake and staring at the paneled ceiling above her bed for hours before dawn approached. She hadn’t been able to sleep much, far too nervous about the coming days for any kind of restful sleep.

She also hadn’t been able to get the memory of her conversation with Oliver out of her mind.

He was so vastly different than what she had been expecting. He wasn’t some arrogant, cocky man whose only intentions were to ruin women’s reputations for his own selfish desires. Sure, he was charming, but Felicity didn’t think he was disingenuous in it.

And when he had held her hand… she could’ve sworn she felt a touch of electricity. The kind Alessandro Volta and Benjamin Franklin had so recently discovered.

It was a conundrum of sorts.

“Miss Felicity?” Her lady’s maid, Evelyn, called out to get her attention. There was a note of exasperation in her voice. She had been waiting in the Felicity’s bedchamber the night before to help her undress and get ready for bed. Evelyn had explained she would be her lady’s maid for the foreseeable future. She was young, barely more than seventeen, and quite pretty. There was a beauty mark near one of her brown eyes. She was nice too, even if she had a bit of an sarcastic air about her. 

“Hmm?” Felicity answered distractedly, setting down a hairbrush onto the vanity.

“Which dress did you want to wear today?” Evelyn asked, as if it was the third time she’d said it.

It probably was, but Felicity had been so lost in thought she hadn’t heard a word. She glanced at the dresses in disinterest. One was lavender in color, while the other was a pale yellow. Both were dresses she’d owned for years that she’d worn a thousand times. She truly didn’t care which one she wore. It was just a dress.

“Why don’t you choose?” Felictiy offered. “Whichever you think is best will surely be fine.”

“I like the yellow,” Evelyn said decisively, nodding her head. A few strands of brown hair fell from her bun and into her face at the movement. “It’ll match your hair.”

“Okay.” She agreed easily.

Twenty minutes later, Felicity’s long blonde curls were styled. They’d left it simple, free to flow down to her waist with small pins on each side of her head, right above her ears, to hold part of it back and out of her face. They began the process of dressing Felicity in the yellow gown next. When Evelyn got to the corset strings, Felicity stopped her.

“Can you leave those a bit loose, please?” She requested, looking over her shoulder at the young girl.

Evelyn hesitated. “I worked as Lady Thea’s lady’s maid for a bit and the Duchess always instructed tight corsets. Her Grace has a saying, the looser the stays the looser the woman.”

“Yes, well,” Felicity scoffed, a frown on her face. “If her Grace would like me to be alive and breathing to marry her son tomorrow, then I should think leaving my corset looser will be okay.”

Evelyn giggled. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked demurely down at the floor. “I’m sorry, Miss. I did not mean to laugh.”

“Why shouldn’t you laugh?” Felicity asked in confusion. “Part of what I said was in jest.” She grinned at her. “I have been told I’m funny, and I’d hate to have that reputation ruined.” 

The young girl stared at her in astonishment. “You really are not from Starling, are you?”

“Not quite.”

Evelyn smiled, but didn’t say a word. The loose strings of her corset were answer enough.

**

“Now, Felicity,” Duchess Queen started, running her hand over the silk and chiffon material of the white wedding dress. “What do you think?”

Felictiy stared at the dress as it was laid out on the table. It was beautiful. It had a full skirt and long sleeves, but on the upper part of the bodice it turned into a thin see through veil-like material that would reveal her collarbones and tops of her shoulders. The rest of the dress was a soft, flowing silk over laid with a chiffon material. There were flowers embroidered on it in various shades of blues, pinks, and yellows that started from the very bottom of the skirt and scattered up to the waist. The stitched flowers also went across the very top off the bodice, trailing up and over the left shoulder of it. 

She actually liked the dress, which was more of a relief than she thought it would be. It might not have been quite what she would’ve picked for herself, but it was beautiful.

“It is beautiful, your grace.” Felicity answered honestly. She reached out and traced a flower. “I very much like the flowers.”

“Those were my idea.” Thea said excitedly, stepping closer to look at them. “I heard about your family home, and how there’s a famous field full of flowers of all kinds in the town nearing it and every summer when they’re in bloom they celebrate with a dance. I thought it might remind you of home.”

Tears sprung to Felicity’s eyes. Thea didn’t know the history behind the flowers, but it meant much more than just a town dance.

“They were my Mama’s idea.” Felicity said quietly, her eyes sweeping the colorful flowers on the gown as they started to take a new meaning. “She had them planted right after she married my father. She loved flowers, said they brought joy to everyone. She wanted to give back to the town and she thought that was a good way to do it. We used to go to the dance together every year until she passed.”

“Oh, Felicity,” Thea gasped, sounding guilty. “I am so sorry. I did not intend to stir up bad memories or anything of the like. In fact, we can have the seamstress remove them entirely or cover them up with something else.”

Felicity shook her head, and grasped Thea’s hand. She gave her a watery smile. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I love them. It’s like I have a piece of my Mama with me.”

“Thea, darling,” The Duchess interjected, “Why don’t you go find the seamstress and bring her up so Felicity can try on the dress and we can do the final fittings?”

The dismissal was clear, and Thea squeezed her hand one last time before leaving. Felicity glanced at Duchess Queen in confusion. She wasn’t quite sure if she had done something wrong. But when she looked into the older woman’s face it was only kindness she found there. It was the gentlest Felicity had seen the Duchess look yet.

“I am sorry about your mother, Felicity,” The Duchess said sympathetically. She gestured for Felicity to sit next to her on a short sofa in the room. “Please, join me.”

“Of course, your grace.” Felicity said, taking a seat. “And thank you. She’s been gone a long awhile now, but…”

“But the hurt never quite fades?”

Felicity looked at her in surprise. “Exactly.”

“My own mother passed when I was only fourteen. She wasn’t present at my wedding either." The Duchess said, her voice was even, calm and collected, despite the grim topic. Felicity was starting to believe nothing rattled the matriarch.

She also didn’t know what to say. Or more accurately, she didn’t know what her future mother in law wanted her to say. “I am sorry to her that, ma’am.”

“I had no one to help me through… what happens on the wedding night, nor either of my pregnancies.” Moira Queen said, her meaning and intent finally becoming clear to Felicity. “I know you are still chaste, your father assured it,” Felicity didn’t hide her grimace at that. It was as if she was nothing more than property. It was revolting. The Duchess ignored her reaction and continued, “You may have some questions, and I’d like to offer my own advice.”

Felicity’s face burned with embarrassment. “Oh, um, I don’t even know what to ask or where to begin.”

“My son is a good man, but I am sure you’ve heard of his… past indiscretions, yes?” The Duchess asked as if she was inquiring about the weather and not disreputable behavior. When Felicity nodded, she started again, “Then you know he has had his way with women. He understands the intimate aspect of the marriage bed. It will be easier for you to just submit to his will by allowing him to do what he must. There will be… discomfort at first in losing your virtue, but I am certain Oliver will not do anything to cause any more than is necessary. Although, indulging in wine may help to dull the sensation.”

Moira sounded like she was speaking from experience, and Felicity felt pity towards her for it despite wishing she was anywhere but there, speaking about it. This was the absolute last conversation she ever wanted to have with the Duchess of Starling. She was certain that her cheeks were actually aflame. Felicity was also a little angry at the use of the word ‘submit,’ because she would do no such thing.

“I… Um,” Felicity stammered out. She had no idea what to say and she was getting the familiar feeling that she was about to start babbling.

“It’s alright,” The Duchess chuckled, mirth dancing in her usually flinty eyes. She patted Felicity’s hand. “You do not have to say anything. Hopefully you will become with child quickly, and when you do fall pregnant, just know I am here if you need my expertise.”

Her stomach turned at thought of becoming pregnant. She still had every intention to run away as soon as she feasibly could and there was no possible way she could do that if she was with child.

“Your grace…,” Felicity said nervously. When Moira nodded at her encouragingly, she continued, “Are there ways too… prevent pregnancy? I mean, I know how a woman gets pregnant, as in the science of it… But are there certain things that prevent it?”

The Duchess’s face turned cold, and Felictiy immediately knew she had asked the wrong thing.

“Why?” She asked suspiciously. “Why do you want to prevent a pregnancy? Your duty is to provide a legitimate heir for my son.”

Felicity gritted her teeth at that.

She was more than just a womb, but the older woman in front of her obviously didn’t see it that way. As much as she wanted to argue and rage against the frankly demeaning way the Duchess was speaking about her, about women in general, Felicity knew it was in her favor to remain pleasant.

“I only ask so I can avoid preventing a pregnancy. I don’t want to do anything wrong,” She lied smoothly, “I just want to make sure I am fulfilling my… _duty_ to Oliver.” The words felt like acid on her tongue, but she forced herself to say them.

The Duchess’s expression immediately changed into amusement. She let out a small chuckle. “Do not fret about that. Oliver already has one child. He is more than knowledgeable of assuring pregnancy.”

“How reassuring.”

**

Oliver walked through the hallways of the mansion restlessly. He’d attempted to work on various business papers, but he’d been unable to give it his full attention. He was getting married tomorrow, and he couldn’t stop thinking of it.

Of his future wife.

As if his thoughts brought her to him, he rounded the corner of the hallway to see her. Felicity was exiting the room he knew to be the one his mother had her own and Thea’s dresses tailored in. He wondered if she’d been trying on her wedding dress. Oliver hadn’t seen the dress yet, but he was curious to see what she’d look like in it.

Felicity hadn’t spotted him yet.

For some reason, he stepped back silently into the shadows, hidden by a large display case and heavy curtains, so she wouldn’t see him. He didn’t know why he did it, but something made him want to just observe her, to see what she was like when she thought no one was looking. Oliver watched as she marched down the hall in an almost angry gait. She stopped only a few feet from him, pacing back and forth.

“Submit to him,” He heard her mutter under her breath. “As if I would ever do such a thing. I am a person, not a dog. I cannot believe this is happening to me. If only my Mama were here to see this…”

Oliver wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by any of that, but he also wasn’t exactly in a place to ask. The only part he understood was about her mother. He knew she had passed away when Felicity was young.

The sound of small footsteps beating against the floor reached his ears. Oliver recognized them as Williams clumsy but lightweight steps. His son rounded the corner at a full sprint in a matter of seconds. 

Only the boy didn’t see Felicity in time, and William barreled straight into her legs.

“Oh!” Felicity exclaimed, stumbling but she managed to keep her balance and stay upright. William wasn’t so lucky, and as he fell on his rear end, he reached out blindly, gripping the material of her skirt. A loud ripping noise echoed throughout the hallway as the fabric tore. It was followed by a thud as William landed onto the hardwood floor.

Oliver was about to step out from his hiding place and intervene, when Felicity spurred into action.

“Oh no,” She fretted, kneeling before his son. His youthful face was tearful, and panic stricken. “William, are you alright? You landed quite hard.”

Oliver watched in them in surprised interest. Felicity didn’t seem angry in the slightest that the little boy had ripped her skirt.

“M-miss F-felicity,” William stammered out, sniffling. He pointed at the rip in her skirt where her white petticoat was revealed underneath. Oliver quickly looked away from the exposed undergarment. “I’m sorry… I ruined your dress.”

“It’s a small tear.” Felicity waved a hand in the air dismissively. “It can be easily repaired. What cannot be so easily repaired are bones, especially those in a growing boy. Are you alright?”

His son nodded shakily, seeming uncertain. A few tears fell down his face. “I’m o-okay.”

She smiled softly at him, then dug into the folds of dress and pulled a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere. “May I?”

William nodded again. Felicity reached out and gently wiped the tears from his son’s face, all the while the little boy stared at her in wonder at the small show of compassion.

Oliver’s heart clenched at the sight. What life was he providing for his son if such a gesture seemed foreign?

“There.” Felicity said cheerfully, her blue eyes alight with kindness. “That’s much better. Just as handsome as before.”

“You’re not mad at me?” William asked quietly, his voice small and childlike.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I was running inside and ripped your dress.”

She hummed in consideration. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“I… I ran on purpose.” William confessed.

Felictiy grinned at him. “I saw that. You’re very quick. But did you run into me and rip my dress on purpose?”

“No.” He shook his head vehemently. “No, I swear it.”

“Then I have no reason to be mad. An accident is just that, an accident.” She said firmly, standing up. She offered him a hand. “Would you like to tell me why you were running inside?”

His son took her hand, using it to help himself get to his feet. “Promise you won’t tell my Governess?”

Felicity mimed locking her mouth and throwing out the key. William laughed in delight, and Oliver felt himself smile as well. 

“I didn’t wanna go to my lessons,” He confessed. Oliver noticed William never let go of her hand. “It was arithmetic and it’s so boring. She gives me baby lessons. They are too easy.”

“Baby lessons?” Felicity questioned in amusement.

“Yeah. It’s all problems I solved when I was five.”

“And how old are you now?”

“Six.” William answered confidently. “Almost seven.”

“Right.” She said with a grin. It lit up her whole face. If Oliver thought she was beautiful before, the genuine smile lighting up her face made her absolutely stunning. He truly was a lucky bastard. “You are practically of age now.”

William started to chatter animatedly with her about everything and nothing at all. Felicity took it all in stride. She smiled and nodded as he talked, actually listening to every word. They walked past Oliver in his hidden spot, neither of them seeing him, too busy talking to one another. William never let go of her hand, and neither did she. His eyes followed them until they were out of sight. Something close to longing unraveled in his chest. There was gratitude as well.

He hadn’t ever been able to get his son to open up so easily, or quickly. Felicity had managed it in barely a day. As wonderful as it was to see his son talking and laughing, he felt an immense guilt for not seeing it more often.

Oliver couldn’t help but feel immeasurably fortunate to have it be Felicity he was marrying and bringing into his sons life. She was a genuinely good person. She had no idea anyone was there to watch her actions, yet she still reacted with nothing but kindness towards William.

Felicity brought a kind of light into the Queen Mansion, something different that Oliver wasn’t used to seeing. It was something he wasn’t sure he entirely deserved.

**

Felicity went along willingly as William dragged her by the hand and out to the stables. He wanted to show her his favorite horse, apparently it was a gift from his father on his sixth birthday.

“His name is Archer,” The little boy said excitedly as they marched down the trail to the stables. “He’s a thoroughbred. Papa won’t let me ride him by myself yet, but he says once I’m big enough I can. He said we can go riding together, but on two horses this time so we can race.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Felicity answered honestly, squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight. “Do you and your father go riding frequently?”

William frowned, his cheerful face falling. “Not a lot. But when he visits, we do. It is really fun.”

“Visits?” She asked, her heart breaking a little for the boy. A father shouldn’t ‘visit’ their child, they should be raising them. She knew Oliver had been abroad for a while, but she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the small child he left behind.

William was such a wonderful little boy.

“Papa is gone a lot. But he’s been back a lot lately. He says its for good this time, but,” William shrugged. “Papa says a lot of things.”

“Well, I’m sure he means it. I bet he’s missed you more than anything while he was away.”

William didn’t say anything, but then stables came into view. He tore his hand from hers as he ran towards them. He disappeared inside as Felicity hurried to catch up to him. She never expected to spend the day before her wedding with the child of her future husband, a child that wasn’t hers, but Felicity found she didn’t mind one bit. William was a sweet boy, and much more pleasant to be around than the Duchess with her sharp eyes and demands.

“William!” Felicity shouted after him, lifting up her skirts to move quicker. “Hang on, wait for me.”

When she made it inside the stables, the smell of manure and fresh straw overwhelmed her. She crinkled her noise in distaste, her eyes searching for the little boy. She found him patiently waiting outside of a closed stall door. There was a large pitch black horse standing proudly inside. His large head dipped over the edge of the stall to stare at William curiously.

“You’re slow, Miss Felicity,” William chastised her, but there was a grin on his face.

“Well maybe you should put on a skirt and see how fast you can run.” Felicity remarked teasingly.

William stared at her in shock, before he burst out in giggles. “I can’t wear a skirt they’re for girls.”

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Can you keep a secret?”

He nodded quickly, then mimed what she did earlier by locking his mouth and throwing away the key. Felicity grinned.

“Sometimes, I don’t like to wear skirts, so I’ll wear trousers instead.”

His eyes went wide. “But… those are for boys.”

“So? Women can do just as much as men can.”

William observed her shrewdly, like he was truly considering what she said. He nodded after a moment. “I think with you, Miss Felictiy, that’s true.”

Her heart soared with affection for the little boy.

“You can call me Felicity, if you’d like.” She offered gently.

“Grandmother wouldn’t like it.” He sounded nervous. “Neither would my governess.”

“Well, your Grandmother isn’t here, now is she?” Felicity squeezed his shoulder fondly. Not for the first, she wondered just how much control the Queen family matriarch had over the lives of everyone in the household. “I don’t mind one bit if you call me Felicity. In fact, I insist.”

“Okay, I will.” William grinned mischievously at her like he was about to say a naughty word, “Felicity.” 

“Wonderful.” She clapped her hands together, then glanced around. “But perhaps in front of your Grandmother, you still call me Miss? Hmm?”

“Good idea.”

The horse she nearly had forgotten about neighed, then dropped his down lower. His snout brushed against William’s head, causing the boy to laugh.

“I think Archer wants treats.” William said. He moved towards a saddlebag hanging on the wall and dug around inside. He pulled out a slightly bruised apple. “Do you want to feed him, Felicity?”

“Sure.” Felicity agreed, but in truth she was a bit nervous. Large animals made her a little hesitant at times. She’d once read something about an animal in Australia called a kangaroo, and the image the author had drawn had given her nightmares.

"He’s the nicest horse ever, I swear it.” William assured her, handing her the apple. 

Felicity reached out hesitantly to the large horse, holding out the apple. Archer ate it from her palm with a pleased snort. When it was gone, his large sandpapery tongue licked across her palm. She laughed. Feeling a bit more at ease, she reached out with her other hand to scratch behind his ears. Archer neighed happily.

“You’re quite right, Will.” She said with a pleased smile. “He’s very nice.”

He didn’t answer. She glanced over to the little boy, and he was staring at her with a small frown. He didn’t seem upset, more lost in thought than anything.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked in confusion. She ran her hand down Archer’s muzzle one more time before fully focusing on the boy. “Will?”

He kicked nervously at the straw littering the ground. “Are you really marrying my Papa?”

The reminder of her upcoming union was a harsh dose of reality. Felicity let out a sigh and kneeled before William so she could make eye contact, uncaring if her dress was getting dirty. It was already torn. She figured a little straw and mud were of no consequence.

“I am.” She confirmed, keeping her voice low and kind. “Is that okay?”

“I think so.” William said. “I like you. But if you are marrying my Papa, why haven’t I met you before? Papa just told me he was getting married. Did you not want to meet me? Did Grandmother not let you meet me? Sometimes people don’t want to meet me or she wont let them. Aunt Thea wont tell me why. She just says it’s because it’s boring grown up stuff and I wouldn’t like it.”

Felicity physically felt her heart break in her chest at his words. He said it so casually, like it was just something he was used too. She couldn’t believe that the Duchess would be so cruel to keep William away from guests and events just because he was illegitimate born and it may reflect poorly in the eyes of society. While she understood that Oliver had been away for a long time, he also had to know what his own mother was doing to William. 

She couldn’t believe the man she talked to yesterday would allow that kind of treatment to his child.

Maybe Oliver just wasn’t aware?

She hoped that was the case.

“Anyone who hasn’t met you is missing out on what a wonderful boy you are.” Felicity told him honestly. “I promise that it wasn’t my choice to meet you so late. In truth, I’ve only been engaged to your Papa for a fortnight. And I only met him at the same time I met you yesterday.”

His dark eyebrows scrunched together. “But why are you getting married then?” 

“It’s… complicated.”

“Was it like the fairytales Aunt Thea reads to me?” William asked, his big brown eyes staring at her in childlike wonder. “Is he your true love that a fairy godmother found?”

“Um,” Felicity said, unsure of what to say. She didn’t know how to explain the arranged marriage in a way that’d make sense. It barely made sense to her. “Not quite. Sometimes our parents ask us to do things and have do it because we know we must. It is an expectation of us more than anything else. A duty.”

“Like… like chores? I have to pick up my own toys. I don’t like to do it.”

Felicity laughed but even she heard the bitter edge to it. “I guess you could say that.”

“Chores aren’t fun.” William said, frowning at her. Suddenly, he threw his arms around her neck in a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

She was momentarily stunned before hugging him back. A powerful affection filled her bones, and she knew without a doubt she would no longer allow this little boy to feel lonely or forgotten. He was just an innocent child, filled with kindness despite his upbringing. Felicity would make sure that someone would return that kindness, even if it was just her.

**

“Oliver?” He heard his mother’s voice say from behind him. She sounded concerned as she asked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mother,” Oliver replied, keeping his gaze focused on the sight of Felicity and William outside through a window facing the back lawn. They were walking back up from the stables, hand in hand. He could see them clearly; both were smiling as they talked animatedly. Oliver assumed William wanted to show her Archer, the horse he loved so much.

“Nerves about your wedding tomorrow?” Moira asked knowingly, stepping closer. She rubbed the center of his back soothingly, like she used to do when he was small child. “It’s only natural for you to be nervous, my son.”

“I’m not nervous.” He answered truthfully. And he wasn’t.

If anything, he just felt guilty that someone as kind and gentle as Felicity was being forced to marry him. He’d done a lot of things he wasn’t proud of in his lifetime, from when he was a spoiled bachelor to when he had been abroad. Those five years were nothing but hard decisions. His life sometimes felt like it was made up of nothing but bad or impossible choices.

“Oh?” His mother said and he could hear the amusement in her voice. “Perhaps that has to do with the pretty young bride you’ll be marrying, I’m sure that helps to calm your nerves.”

Oliver sighed. “Mother—,”

“Is that William with Miss Smoak?” She interrupted peering around him to look out the window. “Why isn’t he with the governess?”

“Because he’s a child who would rather play than do his lessons, like most children. I spoke with the governess already. She knows where he is and knows to let him have a day to play.”

She frowned at him. “You are too gentle with that boy.”

“I’m not being too gentle.” Oliver said irately. “He is a little boy whose entire world is shifting tomorrow once I am married. He needs a day to play and be a carefree child.”

“No, he needs to learn responsibility lest he fall into bad habits.” Moira countered.

They both heard what she didn’t say. Lest William fall into bad habits just like Oliver did.

“I can assure you, mother,” He said dryly. “Allowing a single afternoon to let a child be a child will not irreparably harm him.”

“Well perhaps if I had not allowed so much with you when you were young, our family would not be in this state of disrepair.”

“Don’t pretend as if it was just my actions that led to this,” Oliver said hotly, his jaw clenched. “Had father not made the decisions he did with our family’s business, I would not be forced to marry the daughter of some wealthy merchant because of our financial strain.”

“I wasn’t trying to start an argument,” Moira sighed heavily. “I was just giving advice, one parent to another.”

“Yes, well, if I wanted your advice, I would’ve asked for it.”

“I should hope you will take it anyways.” She pushed, her voice even. His mother gave him a knowing look. “You are aware that in order to secure our fortune and our future stability, regardless of who caused the issue in the first place, you need heirs as quickly as possible. A son preferably.” 

“I already have a son.” Oliver said in aggravation, moving away from her. He needed to get away from his mother before he said something he’d regret.

“A _legitimate_ son.”

“William bares my name and has my blood running through his veins. He is as legitimate as any other child I may have.” Anger formed a pit in Oliver’s stomach as he kept his back to her.

He refused to have this conversation again with his mother.

“Not in the eyes of the Courts, or the Pope.” The Duchess said matter of factly. “He cannot inherit anything, not as a bastard. I’m not trying to hurt you by saying that, Oliver. I just want you to understand that the future of this family relies on you having a legitimate heir.”

Oliver’s fist clenched by his side, and he stormed away from her. He refused to listen to anything else she had to say after she called his son a bastard. While the term was technically true, he hated it. It was crass and demeaning to William and Oliver wouldn’t stand for anyone calling his son that.

How was is that a stranger had shown more kindness to his son than his own flesh and blood?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Couple things before we start :)  
> I researched typical wedding ceremonies in Victorian times, and turns out that men werent expected to wear wedding rings but women were (shocker) and that men wearing them didnt become common until much later. also the vows in here are pretty much historically accurate from my research. I cut them down a bit because it reads better but yes, the vows the woman was supposed to say 'i do' too really included what the priest asks Felicity later in the chapter bc of course they did.  
> That'll make more sense once you read lmao.  
> and Felicity's concerns with the law are also accurate because what she says was true for the time. 
> 
> and also, black lives matter. please, take a minute to copy and paste the link below to educate yourself a bit more and learn ways you can help! 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Felicity pulled her dressing robe tighter around her body, staving off the chill in the mansion halls. The Queen mansion was seemingly always cold, especially at night, like it was presently. She hadn’t been able to sleep, far too nervous about her impending wedding tomorrow. So, in an attempt to calm her nerves, she was venturing down the kitchens for something warm to drink.

If she could even find the kitchens.

She had an idea of where they were located, but she had never been before. Felicity was just glad the hallways were deserted at this time of night so she didn’t run into anyone. She walked down a hall on the first floor, near where she knew the dining room was, figuring the kitchens must be close to it.

“Yes,” Felicity whispered in triumph as she spotted the open doors of the kitchens.

She entered inside, and a quick glance told her no servants were near. She closed the doors behind her, not wanting to disturb anyone, then busied herself with gathering the necessary materials for a hot cup of tea. It took her a long while to find everything in the large kitchen. Luckily, the stove was still hot and all she needed to do was add another log to the burning wood already inside to boil the water. Felicity had just placed the kettle on the stove when she heard the kitchen doors open. She startled, whirling around to see her fiancé standing in the doorway.

“Oliver,” Felicity said in surprise, “What’re you doing here?”

“Same thing as you I suppose,” He answered with a small smile, gesturing to the kettle behind her. “Mind if I join you for a cup of tea?”

“Oh, of course not,” She grabbed another teacup from the cupboard. “It is your home after all.”

Oliver’s handsome features pulled into a frown. “I hope you know it is your home as well.”

“I suppose it is my house, yes,” Felicity said, watching his expression carefully. It was time to see if he truly wanted them to be friends by being at least letting herself be somewhat honest with him. “But it is not my home.”

He sighed, taking a seat at small wooden table pushed into the corner of the kitchens. He motioned for her to join him and she did, a bit hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” Oliver said, his voice was low. Something in his tone told her he was being entirely truthful. He met her eyes, and the intensity in them stole her breath. “If I could do something to… ease your burden or make it more like home here for you, just tell me. I don’t want you to think of this place as just a house. I’d like it to be home for you. Whatever you want, you shall have it.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” While she thought it was a nice sentiment from him, she wanted much more than physical things. What she needed was freedom. The ability to make her own choices and decide her own fate, not one chosen for her from her father or future husband.

But Felicity had long since realized that voicing those opinions to the very men she had them about was never in her interest. Men liked to say flowery things, grand promises and kind words until it came time to act on them. She may have thought Oliver was genuine in what he said, but she also didn’t trust him quite yet. And Felicity no longer took people at just their word anymore, it only led to disappointment.

Her father being a prime example.

“I actually want to thank you,” Oliver said, his blue eyes turning warm. “I saw you walking up from the stables with William earlier, and it was the happiest I think I have seen him in a very long time. I was informed you two spent most of the day together, and I just want to thank you for showing him such kindness.”

“Oh.” Felicity had no idea he knew about her spending time with William. “You don’t need to thank me for anything. William is such a sweet boy. It was truly a joy to spend time with him.”

“That it is.”

“If I may,” She started, her voice hesitant. “Your son is a wonderful child… but perhaps a little lonely. I know he misses you, and I think he’d like to spend more time with you.”

Oliver sighed, and ran a hand over his face before speaking quietly, “I was gone for most of his life. I traveled all over the world securing my family’s businesses and holdings, and it was at the expense of raising William. I was able to come back a few times over the years, but never for very long. Now that I’m home… I just can’t seem to connect with him. No matter what I try, I always seem to do or say the wrong thing to him, then he’ll become reserved and quiet and we’re back where we started.”

“I think that maybe you two just need to find something you can bond over. He went on and on about the horse you gave him, Archer. Perhaps you could take him riding sometime?” Felicity suggested. She knew without a doubt William would love that.

“I think,” Oliver said with a smile. “That that is a brilliant idea.”

She matched his smile. Just as she was about to speak again, the kettle whistled. Felicity stood up and moved to the stove. She made them both a cup of tea then carried them back to the table. They were both quiet as they sipped at the hot drink.

“Felicity?” He said, and the way he said he name was like no other. Oliver enunciated every syllable of it, like each one was the pleasurable taste of honey on his tongue. 

“Hmm?” She responded, her cheeks flushing at her train of thought.

“Would you tell me more about your day with William?”

“You want to hear about that?” Felicity asked in surprise. Men typically didn’t concern themselves with the lives of women and children, even if they were their family.

“I really do.” 

“Oh. Well, it started off about his lessons. Apparently, the arithmetic is too easy,” Felicity started off with a grin. Oliver smiled back and encouraged her to continue. She told him of everything they did earlier, and some of the things they discussed. The entire time she talked, Oliver seemed entirely enraptured by what she was saying. It was a nice feeling. To finally feel as if she was being heard. They never once mentioned the topic of their upcoming wedding, only discussing William until Felicity was too tired to keep talking.

**

“Miss Felicity?” The voice sounded far away to Felicity as she panicked. A hand fell onto her shoulder and it shook her slightly. “Miss Felicity, are you alright? You look pale.”

“I can’t do this.” Felicity said frantically. One of her hands came up to rest over her heart, the beat rapid under palm, while the other wrapped around her waist. She stared down at the skirt of her wedding dress. The wedding dress she’d be getting married in in less than two hours. Her eyes flew up to Evelyn’s, who’d been lacing her corset and doing up the buttons on the back. “I can’t do this.”

Evelyn frowned, concern reflecting in her brown eyes. “Have a seat, take a deep breath.”

She led Felicity over to the vanity where they’d spent a good portion of the day doing her hair into a fancy updo for the ceremony later. Evelyn so many pins that’d Felicity would have a hard time removing them all. Evelyn had her sit, then pushed a cool glass of water into her hands.

“Drink.” The young girl instructed.

Felicity complied, chugging the water. Her hands were shaking as she did so.

It was marriage not war… Yet she felt as if she’d rather go join the English army than get married today.

“I’m not being overly dramatic,” Felicity said defensively, setting down the glass with accidental slam on the wooden vanity. Evelyn jumped at the noise and stared at her in surprise.

“I never said you were, Miss Felicity.”

“I am marrying a man I barely know, whose hardly more than a stranger, in a house I don’t recognize full of people who do not know me. Who do not care about me. This is my life. My future. And it’s over.” Felicity ranted, nearing on hysterics. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her throat burned from the effort to keep them at bay. “How did this happen? I am all alone in strange place with even stranger people.”

“You have your father.” Evelyn told her, but her voice was sympathetic. “He’ll be here for the ceremony.”

“My father?” Felicity scoffed, shaking her head. “He’s the one who sold me to the Queen’s as if I was nothing more than the cargo his ships carry.”

“You… you have me.” The young girl said hesitantly. “I know we just met and… and you’re soon to be a lady and I’m a servant, but… but we could be friends as well, if you’d like. I don’t really have anyone here either. And I’ll be here for you after the ceremony to help you get ready for… for the consummation. You won’t be alone, not the whole time.”

The tears Felicity had been trying to hold back finally fell. She reached for a handkerchief laying on her vanity and wiped at her face.

“I’d like that.” Felicity sniffled. “For us to be friends. Thank you, Evelyn.”

“Of course.” Evelyn said reassuringly. She smiled at her apologetically. “Now, I know you don’t want too but we really need to finish getting you dressed.”

Felicity nodded, took a deep breath then stood up. Twenty minutes later, she fully dressed from her shoes to her veil. She stared at herself in the large mirror in front of her. She looked like a bride.

Felicity felt pretty, but she also felt as if she was looking at someone else.

A knock sounded on the door and Evelyn answered it.

“Your Grace, Lady Thea,” Evelyn greeted with a courtesy, before stepping back to let them in the room.

“Wow, Felicity,” Thea said, grinning ear from ear. “You look beautiful.”

“Thea is right, my dear.” Moira chimed in, smiling kindly. “You are the picture of beauty.”

“Thank you both.” Felicity replied, trying to smile but she was afraid it came across as more of a grimace than anything. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

“It is the truth. My son will be blown away.”

“Yeah, Ollie is not going to know what hit him.”

**

Oliver paced aimlessly in the small church he and Felicity were getting married in. The church wasn’t far from the Queen mansion, where they’d be returning immediately after the ceremony. They were all going to eat dinner together to celebrate, then retire to his chambers. Felicity’s belongings would be moved into a connecting bedchamber during the festivities, and that’s where she would be living from then on. Their private rooms weren’t shared, but they did connect by a door.

“Keep that up and you’ll wear a hole into your shoes before your bride arrives,” Robert jested in amusement.

Oliver didn’t say a word but stopped his pacing.

“Relax, my boy.” His father said with a chuckle. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder boisterously. “At least, you have tonight to look forward too. Felicity is a pretty one.”

He gritted his teeth in anger and shook his head in reproach. “Father…,”

“Oh, lighten up son.”

The sound of a carriage approaching greeted his ears. His heart sped up.

Felicity was here.

He took his place at the alter just as the priest came out from the back room. He stood next to Oliver, with Robert on his other side. Thea and his mother entered first, both wearing smiles. William trailed in behind them without a word. They sat down in one of the front pews and Thea waved at him excitedly. She placed her arm around William’s shoulders and squeezed happily. His son smiled at him, and Oliver barely managed one back. Noah, who had been waiting out front for his daughter to arrive, was to walk Felicity in next.

Without preamble, the doors opened once again and Noah entered with Felicity on his arm.

The breath was knocked from Oliver’s chest with an audible exhale. She looked absolutely stunning. The white wedding dress was decorated in colorful flowers that seemed so very Felicity. She truly reminded him of light, especially with the pure white of the dress and the bright flowers. The bodice was fitted down to her waist, outlining her curves, until it flared out into a long, full skirt that trailed behind her. Her thin veil was over her face, hiding her from his sight slightly. 

They stopped at the end of aisle. Oliver reached out and took Felicity’s hand from her father. Her hand was small under his, and he could feel a slight tremble in it. Noah nodded to him before sitting down in one of the pews. Oliver smiled at Felicity to reassure her, but now that she was closer, he could see through the sheer material of her veil that she wasn’t looking at him. Her blue eyes were locked onto the ground. Guilt churned in his stomach.

As was custom, Oliver carefully lifted the veil to reveal her face, but Felicity still wouldn’t look at him, instead she turned to the priest. He still thought she looked beautiful, even as it saddened him to see how unhappy she was.

“We are gathered here today…,” The priest began to recite. They were all quiet as he continued through the vows of the ceremony.

Oliver could feel the nervous energy radiating off Felicity beside him, and he once more felt terrible. She didn’t deserve to be in this position. The priest caught his eye, pulling his attention back to the matter at hand.

“Please produce the marriage band, the symbol of your eternal connection.” The priest stated, his voice sounded bored, as if he’d said it a million times.

Oliver pulled the small silver ring from his pocket. It was a fairly simple band, but the wedding had been such short notice there’d been no time to have something made from a jeweler. He planned to rectify that. If he could offer her nothing else in this marriage, then she at least deserved an extravagant band. 

“Do you, Lord Oliver Queen take Miss Felicity Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?” The priest asked him.

“I do.” Oliver confirmed.

“Do you, Miss Felicity Smoak take Lord Oliver Queen be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish and to obey until death do you part?”

Felicity stayed quiet by his side. His heart leapt to his throat and his eyes shot to her. She was staring defiantly at the priest, her blue eyes full of fire. Unable to stop himself, Oliver smiled at her bravery. He admired her for it.

“I take him to be my lawfully wedded husband, for everything you just said except I will not obey him. He wasn’t asked to obey me, and I have no intention to take orders from my husband.” She finally looked at him. Their eyes met, and Oliver saw the ferocity in her gaze, in her whole being, really. “Do you intend on giving me commands?”

“Felicity!” Noah hissed out sharply, moving to stand up, and the priest looked scandalized, but Oliver spoke up before either man could voice any objections.

“Absolutely not. You are to be my equal, in every sense of the word.” He told her honestly.

“Good.” Felicity said in a clipped tone. She turned back to the priest. “Then I do.” 

The priest glared at her, then looked at Oliver. “You may place the ring.”

Oliver ignored the slight unsteadiness in his hands as he gently slid the small silver band onto her ring finger. She drew her hand back from his quickly, a nervous expression crossing her face.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest said, but he didn’t sound happy about the no doubt unexpected turn of events Felicity had caused. Oliver on the other hand, thought it much some much needed life into the depressing ceremony. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Oliver carefully took her face in his hands. Her skin was soft under his touch as he tilted her head back. Felicity stared at up at him, allowing him to guide her, but he only saw hesitance in her eyes. He knew she did not want to kiss him, even if it was the expected tradition.

But Felicity had already broken tradition during their ceremony and Oliver figured he might as well too.

That thought in mind, he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. He didn’t linger, it was chaste and quick. When he pulled back, he read the relief all over her face and knew instantly he had made the right choice.

“Congratulations!” Thea squealed excitedly, jumping up from the pew. “Now, let’s celebrate.”

Felicity smiled tightly, and Oliver frowned at his sister.

He wasn’t sure what there was to celebrate about a marriage neither of them wanted.

**

Evelyn finished unbuttoning Felicity’s wedding dress, then unlaced her corset. They were behind the dressing screen set up in Oliver’s chambers. It was just after the celebration dinner for the wedding, even though Felicity had barely touched the food that was served. She had been too nervous to actually eat anything. The atmosphere at the table had been slightly awkward as well, because both her and Oliver had stayed relatively quiet while their families attempted conversation. 

“Do you need help removing the rest, my Lady?” Evelyn asked, keeping her head bowed. They both knew she was only using the formal address because Oliver was somewhere near.

But the change of title felt like a physical blow to Felicity as she processed the past few hours.

She was married. To Oliver. She was in his chambers and expected too… consummate the marriage.

Felicity’s heart nearly beat out of her chest from nerves.

“No, Evelyn,” She said unevenly, then cleared her throat. Her stomach turned. “I can take it from here.”

Evelyn’s hand landed on her own, and she whispered, “It’ll be okay, Felicity.”

She squeezed her hand gently before she left the room, leaving Felicity alone in her husband’s bedchambers. No, not alone. Oliver was somewhere. No doubt waiting on her to exit from behind the privacy screen. Her hands shook as she finished removing her gown, petticoats and corset. Felicity did it as slowly as possible. Then she hung them up carefully, taking her time to do so. She took out all of the pins keeping her hair in place next, letting the blonde curls fall freely around her, almost like a shield. When that was done, Felicity was left in only her white chemise and her stockings tied with blue ribbons.

She wished she had a dressing robe to at least cover herself with, but there was none.

She took a deep steadying breath and stepped out from behind the screen. Felicity looked around the grand room but didn’t see her husband. Her eyes landed on the large bed in the center. The sturdy, carved bed frame was pushed against the wall. The duvet was dark green in color, with multiple pillows thrown across it. Felicity swallowed, her mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Would you like some wine?” The deep timbre of Oliver’s voice came from directly behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She whirled around to face him, and without meaning too, her arms crossed over her chest until she was practically hugging herself. Moira’s advice floated through her mind. “Yes, thank you.”

Oliver was still fully dressed in his wedding attire, which only made her feel more vulnerable in just her thin chemise. His large, imposing stature made her feel even smaller. She watched as his eyes fell to her figure, drinking her in from the top of her head where her hair was loose and then down to her stocking clad feet. A smile quirked at his lips. But when he met her gaze again, she could see that his blue eyes had darkened with obvious lust towards her. Felicity took a step back unconsciously, and Oliver noticed.

A frown crossed his handsome features.

It wasn’t that she was necessarily frightened of him, because she wasn’t, she just did not want to do… what they were expected too.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked in concern. “You’re trembling.”

“I…,” Felicity stammered, squeezing herself tighter. She felt her cheeks warm. “I am nervous.” 

“About what?”

Her blush deepened, and she glanced towards the bed. Realization crossed his face, and Oliver cursed under his breath. He grabbed a throw blanket off of the chaise near the bed, and gently wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her. Felicity stared at him in surprise even as she pulled the blanket more fully around her.

“Felicity, I apologize,” Oliver started, looking at her with nothing but earnestness. “Perhaps I should’ve been more clear. When I told you I would never disrespect or dishonor you, that includes what happens inside this room. I meant what I said during our vows, we are to be equals and I won’t force you into something you do not want to do. I can quite clearly see you do not want too to consummate our marriage, and that’s okay. I didn’t expect you too. I had thought you knew of my intentions.”

“What?” Felicity said, stunned. Relief mixed with confused disbelief flowed through her veins. “You mean you’re not expecting us too… lay with one another?”

“No.” He said firmly. “I have never bedded a woman who did not expressly want me too, and I have no plans on starting now, especially not with the woman who is my wife.”

“Oh.” Felicity let out of breath as her nerves eased and let the blanket fall a bit off her shoulders. “That’s good. After the speech your mother gave me about the marriage bed and heirs… I had just assumed you expected me to do my _duty_.” Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she said it. “Which is an awful way to phrase making love.” Her eyes widened as she realized what’d she said, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

But Oliver just chuckled and smiled warmly at her. “I agree. I should hope if you ever choose to make love to me, it wouldn’t be from a sense of duty.”

Felicity flushed hotly, her eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at him as she asked, “What if… what if I don’t ever want too?”

His fingers gripped her chin gently, and he tipped her head back until their eyes met.

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly, saying her name in that way that sent chill bumps skittering across her skin. “If you should never want too, then that’s okay too. We’ll figure it out. I never want you to feel frightened or uneasy around me. I’m your husband, not someone you should feel the need to protect yourself against. I swear I will never touch you in any way that you do not want.”

Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes.

She felt foolish for crying over something that should be the norm, but she knew it wasn’t. She knew how lucky she was to have Oliver as a husband, or even as a man in her life. Any other man could’ve claimed she was his property and that he had the legal right to do to her as he wished. The law was fully on Oliver’s side, and if he wished for them to consummate their wedding, then he could, despite her willingness. He was a large muscular man, twice the size of her in height and weight, and he could easily do what he wanted to her.

Felicity hadn’t realized how terrified she had been of that until he said he never would.

“Please, don’t cry.” Oliver told her, his voice sounding a bit panicked. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Felicity shook her head rapidly, and his hand fell from her face. “You didn’t. I’m just… relieved. Thank you, Oliver.”

“You never need to thank me, especially over something such as this.” He said firmly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t clearer about my intentions for tonight. It would’ve saved you some distress.”

She laughed, wiping the tears from her face. This wasn’t the way she ever expected to spend her wedding night.

“It’s alright, Oliver, truly. You’ve saved my ‘virtue,’” She said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, as she made air quotes around the silly term for virginity, “Tonight and that’s more than enough.” Once more she realized what her brain unfortunately allowed her say. Felicity groaned, “Dear Lord. Please just ignore me.”

“Never.” Oliver said with a grin. “I quite like hearing what you have to say.”

“You would be the first.”

“That cannot be even remotely true.”

“It is.” She shrugged. “I’ve been told I’m too opinionated.”

“I enjoy hearing your opinions. Like the one you expressed at the ceremony.” Oliver said, a teasing smirk on his lips. “It was a rather dull affair until then.”

Felicity laughed. “I think the priest was close to dousing me in holy water and declaring me possessed.”

“Now that really would be an interesting ceremony,” He chuckled. Oliver motioned to the door that led to the sitting room of their now joining bedrooms. “Now, would you like to join me for some wine? I have a deck of cards in here somewhere as well, maybe we can play.”

“I should warn you,” Felicity said with a mischievous grin. “I’m quite good at cards. I will not go easy on you just because we are married.”

“Then it will be an honor to lose to you,” Oliver smiled, his blue eyes alight with mirth. He made a sweeping gesture using his arm, “After you, wife.”

Felicity walked forwards, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her. She readjusted the blanket around her shoulders as she made her way into the sitting room. She sat down on the couch. In front of it sat a table with bottle of wine and two wine chalices on it. Oliver rummaged for the card deck in a chest of drawers near them, before joining her on the couch. He set down the cards next to the wine.

“Would you still like a glass?” Oliver asked, motioning to the tall bottle.

“Yes, please.”

He poured them each a glass then handed her one. Felicity took a sip of the red wine and let out a pleased hum. Oliver watched her in amusement.

“The wine here is much better than what I used to have back home.” She told him, her cheeks flushing.

“It’s actually from one of our wineries in France.” Oliver said casually, drinking some of his own. “The vineyard there is quite beautiful.”

Felicity felt her jaw drop. “You own a winery in France?”

“The Queens have businesses of all kinds, and almost everywhere around the world.”

Felicity stored that tidbit of information away in her head. She needed to know exactly where the Queen’s had businesses. She hoped the Mansion’s library would have that data.

“Wow.” She murmured, then louder she confessed, “I’ve always wanted to go to Paris. Or just France, really. I have read about the most amazing ideas that have come from the philosophers and scientists there. They’ve truly reached a revolution in terms of science and how we understand the world.”

Oliver blinked in surprise before something almost awed passed over his face. His lips turned up into a soft smile. “Perhaps I could take you there one day.”

Her stomach turned as the plan to run away flashed through her mind. Felicity took another large sip of her wine.

“Perhaps.” Her eyes fell onto the cards. “Let’s play.”

Felicity lost count of how long they drank wine and played cards for, but she did know she won more than she lost. At some point, when she could no longer hold back her yawns from not being able to sleep the night before and with the warm, pleasant buzz from the wine flowing through her veins, Oliver set down his cards.

“I give up. You have bested me in nearly every hand.” He declared dramatically. “You win.”

“I told you I would, Oliver.” Felicity grinned impishly. Her face was flushed pink from becoming tipsy due to the wine, and she’d long since let down the blanket she was using as a cover. She leaned closer to him and patted his arm. He’d taken off his topcoat and kicked off his shoes during one of their games, leaving him only in a white cotton shirt and his breeches. “I make no apologies.”

“I would expect nothing less from you, Felicity,” He said, but he was grinning. “Now, I believe it might be time for us both to sleep off the wine and excitement of the day.”

Felicity let out a loud yawn in response. She stood up and smiled at him one last time. “Goodnight, Oliver.”

He stood up quickly as well, gently grasping her elbow to stop her from moving further. “I think it might be best if you were to sleep in my bed tonight.”

A bitter taste filled her mouth as her heart raced. Felicity pulled away from him. “But I thought that you said you were okay waiting?”

“No, no,” His eyes widened, and he lifted his hands from her placatingly. “I am okay waiting. I meant that as in actually sleep. I’ll sleep on the chaise in there by myself, but… I do not want the servants to talk if they were to see that you slept in your own bed.” Oliver spoke carefully, sounding embarrassed. “They’re notorious gossips and I don’t want to damage your reputation or raise any untoward speculation.”

“Oh.” Felicity squeaked out, the blush on her face spreading to her neck. “Right. You’re probably right.”

“I’ll sleep on the chaise,” He promised, “And get up before they come in the morning with a breakfast tray so no one will know the truth.” 

She let out a laugh, but it had an angry edge. “Is it not mad that we must to do this? To lie about what we do in our own private lives? It is ridiculous.”

“I agree, but it is the lives we lead.”

“But why?” Felicity pushed, searching his face. The alcohol no doubt making her tongue loose as she asked, “Why choose to live this way? Why not just leave it all behind? Start over where no one knows your name or who you are supposed to be.”

Oliver’s expression went blank, and he carefully grasped her elbow once more to lead her into the bedroom. “Okay, I believe you have had quite a bit to drink tonight. Let’s get you to bed.”

Felicity went with him willingly but dropped the topic. He obviously either didn’t agree with her or didn’t understand where she was coming from.

He walked her to the bed then turned down the covers. She slid onto the soft mattress and Oliver pulled the duvet up to cover her. Her heart softened at the unexpected gesture. Oliver smiled kindly down at her.

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, Oliver.” Felicity whispered, her eyes already closing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity and William spend the day together.

Sunlight streamed through the large windows in Oliver’s room, hitting Felicity directly in the face. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face into the soft pillow. Her head was throbbing slightly which told her she had overdone it on the wine last night. She didn’t want to get up. Felicity heard the door to Oliver’s room open, and then soft footsteps against the hardwood floors.

“Felicity?” Evelyn whispered, moving closer to the bed. “Are you alright?”

She sounded worried enough that Felicity immediately rolled over and sat up. She rubbed her temples and winced.

“I’m alright,” Felicity said hoarsely, her mouth dry. She squinted in the brightness of the room to see Evelyn standing at the foot of the bed. “My head hurts.”

“Your head?” Distress crossed Evelyn’s face. “Did he… are you… Are you _hurt_?”

“What? No,” She assured her. Felicity slid out of the bed, and as soon as her bare feet touched the cold floor she shivered. She must’ve lost her stockings at some point when she was sleeping. “We did not… he didn’t _do_ anything. I’m okay. My head just hurts because I drank too much wine. We drank and played card games until we both fell asleep.” Then she added quickly, “In separate places. Oliver slept on the chaise.”

Evelyn sighed in relief. “I was worried. Thank goodness.”

“I was worried too.” Felicity admitted. “But he was a gentleman. He didn’t even try to… consummate… our marriage.”

“Why did you sleep in here then?”

“Oliver thought it might be best, that way we did not start any rumors or cause suspicion. I agreed with him.”

“That is a good idea.” Evelyn nodded. “The other servants here are loose lipped gossips.”

Felicity laughed. “Well, I should hope that no one is that interested about the private lives in the bedroom of people who are not them.”

“Trust me,” Evelyn gave her a deadpan look. “That is _all_ people like to talk about, especially in this place.”

“Great.” She said sarcastically. “Yet another thing to look forward to in my new home.”

Evelyn suddenly startled, then gave Felicity a wide-eyed look. Before Felicity could ask what was wrong, the young girl disappeared by the dressing screen. She came back with one of the metal pins that held Felicity’s hair yesterday. Evelyn turned down the duvet of the bed, nearly tossing it to the floor in her haste. She pressed the sharp end of the pin into her thumb harshly, until a few drops of blood appeared.

“Evelyn!” Felicity exclaimed in alarm, “What in the world are you doing?”

Evelyn didn’t answer, instead she wiped the blood onto the middle of sheets. It left a stain on the center of the bed sheets. When she was done, she pulled the duvet back over it. Her face was serious as she turned to Felicity.

“You _consummated_ your wedding, Felicity,” Evelyn said, her voice suggestive. “There needs to be proof, more than just sleeping in the same room. The Duchess has eyes and ears all over the mansion. There can be no doubt of your chastity or consummation or else the Duchess...,” She trailed off, but she didn’t need to finish the sentence. They both knew how the Duchess was.

Felictiy flushed bright red. “I… did not think of that.”

The teenager grinned. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Is the Duchess really so bad that she’d pry into the life of her son, and my own, that intensely?” Then Felicity remembered every encounter she’d ever had with the woman. “Never mind. That was a silly question. She is.”

If there was one thing Felicity was certain of, it was that Moira Queen would do whatever it took to protect her family and continue their legacy. If she had thought that Felicity wasn’t a virgin when she married Oliver… Well, Felicity did not want to see what the woman would do. Because in the Duchesses mind it would call into question the legitimacy of any future heirs, not that Felicity planned on becoming pregnant, but Moira didn’t know that, or need to know that.

The knowledge of who Moira was, also secured Felicity’s resolve to be as secretive as possible while planning her escape. There would be no good that could come from that line of questioning from the Duchess. It would harm Felicity more than help her in her plan to escape.

She was under no illusions.

If Moira found out about her plan to run away, then Felicity really would become a prisoner in the mansion.

**

Oliver walked into the nursery, intent on finding his son. He’d just eaten breakfast with his new wife in their sitting rooms, and after her encouragement about spending more time with William, he decided to take his son riding today. He wanted to show the boy that although he was now married, William was still his first priority. Oliver spotted William and his governess at a table in front of the sunny windows, going over books and papers.

“Good morning,” Oliver greeted, smiling kindly at his son. He turned to the governess, “Thank you, Miss Mary but today I have other plans for William. You may go.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Mary said, standing up. She curtsied to him before leaving.

“What are the plans, Papa?” William asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“I was thinking you and I could go take Archer on a ride around the property, and maybe even venture into the woods a bit,” Oliver told him.

The young boy shot out of his seat, practically bouncing on his toes as he grinned ear to ear. “I’d love too. That sounds like so much fun.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Oliver said, his smile growing. His heart warmed at seeing his son so happy.

“Is it just the two of us?”

“That was the plan. Just a day for you and I to spend the day together.” He brushed William’s messy brown hair off his forehead gently. “I know I haven’t been around much lately, but I’m home for good now, and I would like us to spend more time together.”

“Me too, Papa.” His son said. He looked hesitant though.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver frowned.

“I know you said just us two… But, um, do you think Felicity could come too?” William asked nervously then he added quickly, “Archer really likes her, and I think he wants her to come too.” 

“Archer, hmm?” Oliver said thoughtfully, pretending to consider his request. Inside, he was delighted that his son seemed so taken with Felicity. Honestly, there was just something about her that drew people towards her. “Well, if that’s the case then I think she should come too. For Archer.”

“Really?” William asked excitedly.

“Really.” Oliver grinned. “But you have to ask her yourself, though I’m sure she will not say no.”

The little boy grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door. “Come on.”

Oliver conceded, letting himself be led by his son and feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.

“Do you even know where she is?” He asked with a chuckle.

William stopped short. A pout appeared on his face. “No.”

Oliver grinned. This time, he took the lead. He gently pulled William along with him. “Well, lucky for us, I do. She’s spending the day in the library, she told me this morning over breakfast.”

They made it to the library in record time. William broke away from Oliver and raced inside, not waiting for him. Oliver hurried to catch up with his rambunctious son.

“Felicity!” William shouted excitedly. He ran over to where Felicity was seated. She was at one of the tables underneath the large windows, a multitude of books and maps cluttering the surface.

Felicity startled slightly then turned to face William. She pushed her spectacles up her nose and gave the little boy an amused look. “Good morning to you too, Will.”

He grinned at her. “I’m going riding with Papa today.”

“Oh?” Felicity said, her eyes flicking to Oliver. She smiled at him before looking back at his son. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Do you wanna come?” The little boy sounded hopeful.

“Me? Are you sure?” She aimed the last question more at Oliver, like she was checking to make sure he was okay with it. He appreciated the gesture, but it wasn’t needed. 

Oliver nodded at her with a smile. “Absolutely. We’d love to have you join us.”

“Well then,” Felicity said, grinning. She closed one of the books she was reading. “Count me in Queens.”

“It is going to be so much fun, Felicity,” William told her in delight. “You can even ride Archer first if you want!”

“That’s very kind of you, Will,” Felicity told him, standing up. “But he’s your horse, and I want to see you up there first so I can finally see how good of a rider you are.”

“I am the best at it.” William said proudly, then glanced at Oliver like he just remembered he was there. “But Papa is good too.”

Oliver chuckled. “You’re confident, aren’t you buddy?”

“I believe he gets it from you,” Felicity said teasingly, a smirk on her lips.

“Can we go now?” The little boy in question asked, sounding impatient.

“I need to change into something lighter for riding,” She gestured to her full skirt. “This dress is not exactly fit for that. I will meet you two down at the stables when I am done.”

William got a mischievous look on his face and motioned for Felicity to bend down. She complied with an inquisitive look. Will covered the side of his mouth with his hand while he whispered into her ear. Oliver watched in amused curiosity as Felicity’s cheeks flushed bright pink before she laughed.

He really wanted to know what his son said to her.

“Not today, Will,” Felicity said audibly, then said something lower to only Will where Oliver couldn’t hear her. Whatever it was caused William to giggle loudly, and Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“Okay, Felicity.” William told her. “See you down there.”

**

Felicity made her way down to the stables, wearing a different, much lighter dress. It didn’t have a crinoline in it, instead only a singular layer of petticoat with the skirt of her dress over top so it allowed much more movement. She’d also loosened her corset. Unfortunately, she hadn’t quite managed to convince the maid who helped her change to fully remove it. The poor girl had looked scandalized when Felicity asked.

She supposed it was probably best that she hadn’t done what Williams whispered suggestion had been, which was to wear trousers.

Felicity grinned at the thought. Her husband would be shocked, and so would the Duchess when word inevitably got back to her that she wore a male garment. Some small, petty part of her wanted to do it, if only for the thrill of shocking the staunch Queen family.

“Felicity!” William shouted, practically vibrating from sheer excitement. He stood at the entrance of the stables, like he had been waiting on her. “You made it just in time. Papa just finished putting saddles on the horses. What’s that?”

Felicity hefted the heavy picnic basket up her arm so she had a better hold on it. “I stopped by the kitchens on the way here, and they were kind enough to prepare us a lunch if we’re not in by then.”

The little boy grinned. “Did the cook give you any sweets?”

She let out a thoughtful hum, a faux confused look on her face. “Do shortbread cookies count?”

William nodded vehemently. “Yes!”

Felicity laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Then yes, he did.”

She stepped inside the stable to see Oliver checking over the saddles and various straps on two horses. One was Archer, and the other was a brown mare with white between her eyes and down her snout. Oliver glanced over and gave her an inquisitive smile when he saw the basket.

“I thought we might be out past lunch, so I brought some food.” She explained.

Oliver walked over and took the basket from her before securing it to Archer’s saddle. “An excellent idea. Thank you, Felicity.”

“Oh no,” Felicity denied, her cheeks pinking. “You should really thank the cook and kitchen staff. They were kind enough to pack it for me. I cannot cook anything at all. Not even sandwiches so you should be glad I did not do it.”

Her husband, and wow, the title even sounded strange in her head, chuckled. “I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“Papa, Felicity, can we go now?” William interrupted, the excitement in his eyes shone brightly.

“Soon, my boy,” Oliver said, kind but firm. “You must be patient. Felicity needs to acquaint herself with Lucy before we mount.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” The little boy muttered, sounding disappointed.

Oliver gestured for her to come over towards him and the mare. She did so with a bit of nervousness. Large animals still tended to make her weary at first.

“She is a kind horse,” He told her, his voice low as to not spook the animal. “Thea uses her to ride.”

She lifted a hand and let the horse, Lucy, sniff at her. Lucy snorted and dropped her head towards Felicity. She grinned, running her palm over soft fur covering her head. Lucy gave another huff of approval, pushing her head further into her hand. Oliver was right. She was a sweet horse. Felicity looked over the animal and noticed the saddle. She glanced at Oliver in surprise.

“No side saddle?”

Oliver shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “I figured you might prefer riding astride rather than with a side saddle.”

Felicity grinned at him. “I do.”

“Then it’s settled.” He announced with finality, looking pleased he chose correctly. “I think we’re ready to go.”

Will let out a cheerful whoop. They each led the horses out of the stables with William right on their heels. Once they reached the grassy lawns of the Queen estate they stopped. Oliver stilled Archer then walked over to her and Lucy.

“May I help you up?”

Felicity nodded in agreement, and he reached for her. He gripped her small waist, and easily lifted up her into the saddle as if she weighed nothing. There was nothing improper about his touch, but her face still flushed hotly. She could feel the heat of his large hands through her dress against her skin. The warmth lingered there, even though he had let her go as soon as she was settled.

“Thank you.” She said politely, trying to ignore the strange flutter in her stomach.

Oliver smiled at her. “Of course.”

“Me next, Papa!” Will called out.

Felicity couldn’t help but grin at how happy and lively the little boy seemed. She was glad he was having fun. It didn’t take much longer for Oliver and to have William and himself settled on Archer’s saddle. William was seated in front of his father, holding onto Archer’s reins with a white knuckled grip. Oliver gently covered the boy’s hands with his own, coaxing him to lighten his hold. He acquiesced and let Oliver to guide his hands on the reins.

“You two ready?” Felicity said, a challenging note in her voice. She gathered a sturdy, strong grip on Lucy’s reins. When they both nodded, she grinned impishly. “Race you to the woods!”

With that she urged Lucy forwards into a quick gallop. She heard Oliver let out an indignant noise behind her, before the sound of fast hoofbeats reached her ears. They were chasing her. Felicity grinned widely, enjoying the slightly chilly wind whipping her hair out of its braid and around her face as she coaxed Lucy to go even faster. She beat them to the edge of the woods by mere seconds. Archer and his riders skidded to a stop next to her.

“I beat you!” Felicity boasted, pushing the fallen her hair out of her eyes. “You are too slow.”

Oliver chuckled. “Perhaps next time we will win.”

Will glanced up at his father in confusion before looking at Felicity with a pout. “I think Papa let you win. Archer is usually much faster.”

Her eyes shot to her husband, who wore a small smirk. Felicity huffed. She hated when men did things like that, like letting her win just because she was a girl.

“That’s bad sportsmanship. You shouldn’t let your opponent win for no reason,” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, then smiled teasingly at William. “At least you had the honor to tell the truth, unlike your father.”

The little boy beamed at the praise, while Oliver just looked amused.

“Fine,” He said, laughter coating his voice. “Next time, I will not go easy on you then.”

“Good.” Felicity said stubbornly as she met his eyes. “I do not want you too.”

Oliver stared at her like he’d never seen someone quite like her before. It didn’t offend her in any way, in fact it made her feel… special.

She broke their gaze, turning back to the trees. She just hoped he attributed the pink on her cheeks to the wind. “Where to next?”

“There’s quite a few trails through the woods on the estate property,” Oliver told her, moving Archer forwards slowly. “There’s a spot I know of off of one of them and I thought we may eat there.”

“Okay, lead the way.” Felicity agreed, gesturing for him to go first. The last thing she needed was to get lost in the woods. He obliged, leading Archer ahead of her horse. She caught a look at William who had such a large smile on his face that her heart constricted in her chest.

He seemed so happy.

They journeyed through the woods, alternating between quick trots and slower ones. It was mostly for Williams benefit, so he could see the woods around him, while also enjoying the speed the horses allowed. Felicity wasn’t sure how long or how far into the trees they went, but eventually Oliver guided his horse off of a barely there trail and through some brush. She followed, coaxing Lucy through the leaves and twigs littering the forest floor. Suddenly, the underbrush cleared up and they came upon a small stream weaving through the woods.

“Oh wow,” Felicity breathed, her eyes tracing the water. It wasn’t deep by any means, maybe knee deep at its highest, but it was beautiful. Mossy rocks bordered the edges, some even placed randomly throughout the water. It was so clear that she could even see a few fish swimming along the bank. “This is beautiful.”

Oliver slowed Archer to halt. “I thought you might enjoy it.”

She smiled at him, bringing Lucy to stop next to him. “I love it.”

He matched her smile, meeting her eyes. Felicity felt her breath catch at the look inside his blue eyes, she didn’t know how to describe it but… she knew how it made her feel. She felt like he genuinely cared about what’d she like or dislike, like it mattered to him.

Like _she_ mattered.

She hadn’t felt that in a long time.

“I like it too, Papa,” William said with a grin, breaking the moment between them. “Can I go swimming?”

“We will see,” Oliver deflected, not quite answering yes or no. Felicity grinned at the very parent-like answer. William pouted, but didn’t argue. Felicity moved to jump down from her horse, but her husband called her name out in alarm. “Felicity! Hold on, let me help you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I can assure you that I can dismount just fine on my own.”

“I’m sure you can,” He said, dismounting Archer before picking up William easily and setting him on the ground. “But it would make me feel better if you’d allow me to help. What kind of husband allows their wife to jump off a horse without assistance? I am a gentleman after all.” His tone made it sound like she was the one doing him the favor.

Felicity laughed. “Alright, fine.”

Oliver walked towards her, and gently grasped her waist. His hands tightened as he lifted her effortlessly and set her down, still gripping her waist. Her own hands automatically came up to rest on his chest to steady herself. He stood close to her, their torso’s nearly touching. She could feel the warmth of his body, and the beat of his heart under her palm. It was steady and soothing. Felicity stared at up at him, their height difference even more apparent with how near to each other they were. Oliver tilted his head down to meet her gaze, his eyes dropping down to her lips. Her heart sped up.

“Papa? Felicity? Come on! Let’s explore.” William called out excitedly.

Felicity pulled away quickly. She turned to Will, giving him an encouraging smile. “You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you. Your Papa and I need to get the horses settled and set up lunch. But don’t go far, okay?”

“Okay.” Will agreed eagerly.

“And be careful!” Oliver shouted after him as the little boy disappeared in the woods. He chuckled, looking at Felicity once more. “I’ll water the horses if you wouldn’t mind setting up the food?”

“Sure.” She answered, a little nervously after the moment they’d shared. She busied herself with spreading out a blanket and the foods from the picnic basket while she tried not to think about whatever just occurred between them. Felicity just chalked it up to being so close to such an attractive man. She finished setting up the food, then realized William was nowhere to be found.

“Oliver?” She called out to where he was at on the waters edge with the horses. “I’m going to go find Will and bring him back for lunch.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, turning to face her with a frown. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Felicity assured him. She was a bit exasperated by his overprotectiveness. She could handle walking into the woods and retrieving a boisterous child. William wouldn’t have gone far.

She started into the tree line, going in the direction she’d seen Will run off in.

“William!” She called out, picking up her skirts and holding them away from the ground as she walked. “It’s time for lunch! Come quickly or else your Papa may eat all the cookies.” 

But the little boy didn’t come running like she expected.

A tinge of worry flashed through her. She was about to yell his name again when she heard a high pitched scream which sounded like it came from a child. Felicity didn’t think twice before sprinting to where she heard it come from and she stumbled into another small clearing. There was a low fire going, along with clear signs someone had been living there. There was a small tent and a dented tin pot near the fire. She searched the area for any sign of Will. To the left of the fire in the tree line, she thought she saw movement.

An old man appeared, he was thin and dirty looking with shaggy hair and a long beard. His cheeks were hollow, like he hadn’t been eating properly. But Felicity couldn’t bring herself to care, not when he was dragging William by the arm into the campsite. The little boy had tears running down his face and was obviously terrified.

“Let go of him!” Felicity shouted, racing towards them.

William looked relieved to see her and tried to pull away from the man, but he wouldn’t release him. She grabbed William’s other arm and jerked with all her might. The man must’ve been caught by surprise by her presence and wasn’t expecting the action, because he let go of William. She stepped back, away from the man who was glaring at them, and tucked William behind her immediately. She felt his small hands fist into her skirts. He was trembling.

Anger raced through her veins.

“What in God’s name is wrong with you?” Felicity asked the man viciously, before she glanced behind her at Will. “Are you okay?”

He nodded shakily but stayed silent.

“Me?” The old man spat, glaring at her. “I caught yer son tryna steal my dinner! He let the animal get away and I can tell by yer fancy clothes that you ain’t got no use of it. You rich folk are all the same, taking what don’t belong to ya then hidin’ behind ya Ma’s skirts like cowards.”

Her pulse started to race at his clear anger. She suddenly wished Oliver would’ve come with her.

“That’s not true!” William cried out, tugging on her skirts to get her attention. “I didn’t know! I saw a rabbit and it was stuck in something, so I tried to help it. I swear I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” 

Felicity’s heart clenched. The old man must’ve set a trap for small animals and William thought it was just stuck and needed help. He was such a sweet boy, just trying to save an animal with no ill intent. William had a pure heart, and she knew she’d do whatever it took to protect him. 

“Hush now, my love, it’s okay,” Felicity reassured him quietly, her hand finding his. William gripped it tightly. She turned back to the old man, keeping the little boy behind her protectively.

“Sir,” She said, her voice shaking a little. She cleared her throat, trying to sound strong and calm. “He didn’t know any better. He thought he was helping a hurt animal. He is just a child.”

“Kid or not, he’s the reason I ain’t gonna eat today.” He sneered at them, flashing yellowed and missing teeth. “What’re ya gonna do ‘bout that?” His eyes dropped to the silver wedding band on her free hand, the one that wasn’t being held by William. “That’s a nice piece of silver. It’ll fetch me a good price, enough to feed me for a week.”

“You want my wedding ring?” Felicity said in shock.

“I’m sure yer husband wont mind,” He nodded at her, a leer coming onto his face. “Besides such a pretty face deserves a fancy ring. Ya can get just get him to buy ya another.”

“Fine,” She said between gritted teeth. She absolutely did not like the way the man was looking at her and she wanted William and herself as far away as possible, before the situation turned worse. She’d give up her ring to ensure William’s safety. Felicity went to release the little boys hand so she could pull off her ring, when a twig snapped nearby and caught all of their attention.

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed out in relief as Oliver stepped into the makeshift campsite. She immediately moved closer to him, pulling William with her.

His large stature made him look strong and imposing, the expression on his face was severe. His eyes swept over Felicity and William, checking over them and no doubt seeing the little boy cowering behind her. He looked at the old man next, his mouth setting into a firm line. Oliver looked angrier than she’d ever seen him, and if she hadn’t known just how gentle he truly was, she’d be frightened of him.

“What is going on here?” He demanded as he stepped in front of her and his son to face off with the man. Oliver didn’t raise his voice, instead keeping it low and threatening, but it was much more intimidating than if he’d yelled. The authority he radiated had the old man shrinking back.

“Yer son made me lose my dinner and yer wife was gonna give me her ring as payment,” The old man muttered, not quite looking at him.

“I do not think that will be necessary,” Oliver commanded smoothly, glaring at the old man. “What is your name?”

“Jacob.” He answered, but it seemed like he’d rather not respond. However, the tone and power behind Oliver’s words made it impossible not to answer.

“Jacob,” Oliver repeated, then gestured to the poorly set up tent and fire. “I am Lord Oliver Queen and it is my land you’re residing on, without permission I might add, and yet you have the gall to try to frighten my wife and child, who have the legal right to anything and everything on this land, and still, _you_ are the one demanding payment. Is that correct?”

There was no good answer to that question. 

Felicity held her breath, squeezing William’s hand tightly. She didn’t know if it was more to reassure herself or him. She’d never seen Oliver act in such a way before. He was usually so… kind and gentle. This possessive, authoritative side of him was something new, and she wasn’t sure of what to make of it. 

“No, Milord,” Jacob demurred, staring at the ground. “Of course not, Milord.”

“Good. In that case, you are welcome to stop the manor for a warm meal before you leave my land, but you will be leaving here within the day, or I will personally come back and see you out myself. Do I make myself clear?” Oliver’s tone booked no room for argument.

“Aye.”

Her husband turned to look at both her and William. His face immediately softened, and he gently grasped her elbow to guide her away. “Come along now, we have a picnic to finish.”

Felicity let herself be led by him, William still holding her other hand. They were all quiet as the walked back to their picnic. As soon as they reached the small stream, Oliver released her arm.

“Are you both alright?” He asked in concern, looking between them. “I am so sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

“It is not your fault. I’m the one who said I could go by myself.” Felicity attempted a smile, but it was tense. “We’re both okay. I think more shaken up than anything. I’ve… never quite been in a situation like that.”

“I thought you were super brave,” William said, his voice hushed. He tugged on her hand, so she’d look at him. He stared up at her in awe. “You saved me when the scary man grabbed me. Thank you, Felicity.” He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

She crouched down slightly to return the embrace.

“You make it easy for me to be brave, little one,” Felicity whispered in his ear, running a hand over his dark hair soothingly. “You were just as brave.”

William pulled back and grinned at her. The sheer joy of it wiped away all traces of his previous tears and fright, and in that instant, Felicity knew he held her heart in his small hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver watching them with a content, peaceful expression. He moved closer to them, placing a hand on William’s head affectionately and his other on her waist. Oliver smiled at her, meeting her gaze. Her stomach fluttered, and for the first time since being in Starling, Felicity finally felt like she might actually be able to call it her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes some things. Felicity and William grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me foreverrrr and i'm still not 100% thrilled with it but oh well.   
> I hope yall enjoy it and thanks again to everyone who has read this story or left a kudo or a comment and supported it. You guys are the best!!!!
> 
> without further ado~

They finished up their picnic and made it back to the main house without any further issue. William didn’t seem to be affected by that horrible encounter and for that, Oliver was grateful. When he came upon them in the small campsite, he’d never been so angry and terrified all at once. He’d had his share of close calls and dangerous experiences abroad, but he’d never felt the depth of rage mixed with fear when he saw his son shaking and frightened, with Felicity standing protectively in front of him. He’d seen the fear on her on face as well, but her chin was tipped up defiantly and she remained courageous.

Oliver would never be able to fully explain just how grateful he was to her for protecting his son like he was her own child.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was, in the best way possible. Felicity was truly too brave for her own good. Oliver knew just how lucky he was for her to be his wife and the stepmother of his child. As far as arranged marriages went, he’d gotten the best possible outcome.

Felicity was smart and kind and courageous. She was good, full of a joyful light that drew people towards her, just like William. The little boy was already captivated by her, and Oliver wasn’t so sure he was too far behind. She was way better than he ever deserved, but at least he recognized that, if only so he could appreciate just how fortunate he was.

She was also beautiful. More than he could’ve ever imagined when he was told they’d be married.

He wondered what she thought of him.

Did she find him attractive?

Was she like him, and at least relieved it was him she was married to instead of someone else?

She’d never been cold to him or rude, he didn’t think she had a mean bone in her body, but was it because she felt comfortable around him or because she was frightened of him and being cautious?

Oliver had felt so guilty last night when she thought he was going to force the issue of consummating the marriage. He truly thought she understood he had no intention of doing such a thing, but she clearly hadn’t, and it was his fault. He should’ve told her plainly ahead of the wedding that he would never force her into something she did not want. Felicity had already had her choice taken away when it came to marrying him, and Oliver refused take another from her. The sight of her from last night was burned into his memory. She’d looked so vulnerable, wo scared, trembling in her thin chemise with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso like she was trying to protect herself.

From him.

The thought made him feel sick. He never intended to make her feel uncomfortable or frightened. Oliver resolved to make sure she never would feel that way around him again. He just hoped that she understood now that he wouldn’t ever hurt her. He’d told her as much, but he wasn’t dumb. Oliver realized it would take more than just words to reassure her he was honest in his intentions. It would take time.

But they had the rest of their lives together, Oliver could wait. He had time. As long as it took. And maybe one day they would be husband and wife in more than name only.

Something she’d said from the night before tickled the back of his mind.

_Why choose to live this way? Why not just leave it all behind? Start over where no one knows your name or who you are supposed to be._

Oliver had had those same ideas before, a long time ago. He’d thought about how simple it would be to just go missing while he was abroad. He could’ve faked his death or disappearance with ease, then gone to live a life free of expectation. A life where he’d no longer have to pay for his parents mistakes. But then he’d thought of William and Thea.

He’d never able to abandon his son or his little sister. They depended on him. If Oliver didn’t go to restore the Queen name, then Thea would’ve been forced into a marriage for status and money instead of love. William would’ve grown up an orphan, with no father or mother to care for him. It wasn’t like he could take them with him either. Thea would never agree to it, and William deserved the safety and comfort the Queen name afforded him.

Oliver had far too many responsibilities in Starling to ever truly consider leaving it all behind. His last name carried a weight he could never be rid of. No matter what he wished for himself. His fate wasn’t his own, and he’d come to accept that.

Oliver wouldn’t allow himself to think of what could’ve been. It wasn’t like his life now was bad. He had a son he loved more than life itself, a little sister who was annoying yet wonderful, and a wife who kind and intelligent and beautiful. To want for more would be selfish of him.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out, sounding amused. “You may want to watch where you’re steering Archer.”

Oliver quickly corrected the reins, just barely dodging the edge of open stable doors as they returned to it. They both guided their horses inside.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Felicity asked from atop Lucy. She slowed her horse to a stop besides Oliver’s own.

He shook his head. “Just thinking about what happened earlier.”

“Well,” She said, her eyes dropping to Will. The little boy was sitting in front of him on the saddle, leaned against Oliver’s chest and fully asleep. No doubt tuckered out from their adventures. “It’s over now, and William seems to be okay.”

A stable boy approached them. Harry, Oliver thought his name was. No, Barry. That was it. Barry. He was a nice young man, scrawny and still had a boyish look to his face. He was talkative, but he took good care of the horses.

“Lord Oliver, Lady Felicity,” Barry bowed respectfully. “May I assist you?”

“Come,” Oliver directed, motioning to Barry then the sleeping William resting in front of him. “Take William so I can dismount then I’ll help the Lady.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Barry said, moving to do just as Oliver instructed.

“Must we have this discussion once more?” Felicity sighed, but she sounded more amused than annoyed. “I can dismount on my own.”

“As I said before, it is my duty as a gentleman.” Oliver answered, handing off his son to Barry. The young man seemed to struggle a moment under the little boys weight before he steadied himself. William, thankfully, remained asleep. Oliver found his sons ability to sleep so soundly amusing. But he was glad for it. His own sleep never came so easily. Oliver dismounted Archer in a swift movement.

“Yes, well,” Felicity said, swinging her legs over the side of the horse. Her skirts flared up at the action and he saw a flash of her stockings. He quickly averted his eyes, then glanced at Barry to make sure he hadn’t seen either. The stable boy didn’t seem to notice, instead focused on carrying William. Felicity jumped down, landing on the hay covered ground with a quiet thud before Oliver could reach her. She grinned at Oliver. “I think I’ve had enough of propriety today.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barry look at her in surprise, her words finally catching his attention. Oliver couldn’t help but smile in amusement back at her. It was a feeling he’d grown more accustomed to since meeting her. She had a tendency to bring out a smile from him. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, the air between them intense and full of _something_ he couldn’t begin to explain. He just knew how it felt and it was… intimate. He’d never had such a feeling with anyone else before, not even any of his past dalliances. Felicity cleared her throat, breaking the moment. She glanced at Barry holding Will.

“Perhaps you should take Will,” She told him, smiling kindly at Barry. “This poor young man looks like he is having a bit of a time.”

“Oh no, my Lady,” Barry spluttered, his face red. Oliver didn’t know if it was from exertion or embarrassment. “I am quite alright.”

Oliver took his son from him anyways. He settled him against his chest and William grumbled under his breath before wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck then rested his head on his shoulder. Felicity walked forwards and ran a hand tenderly down the little boys back, soothing him back to sleep. She looked up at Oliver.

“I think we should bring him back to nursery so he can take a proper nap before supper.” Felicity said, speaking quietly.

Oliver nodded in agreement. It was a couple hours until dinner and William was obviously tired from all the excitement of the day. She turned to Barry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name?” Felicity asked with a friendly smile.

Barry’s cheeks turned pink, looking flustered. “Oh. I’m Barry, my Lady.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Barry,” She said, sounding genuine. Oliver was once more blown away by how kind she was to everyone, no matter who they were. “If you wouldn’t mind, along with taking care of the horses, could you bring that picnic basket back to the kitchens? I’d take it back myself, but I’d like to see this little one put to bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” He nodded eagerly, obviously charmed by her. Then again, anyone who met his wife was easily enchanted by her, there was just something about her. “Of course. I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you, Barry.”

The young man practically beamed at the praise. Oliver found himself a little irritated by his smile.

“Yes,” Oliver said dryly, “Thank you, Barry.”

Felicity shot him a confused look but didn’t say a word. They left the stables and made their way up to the Mansion. Both were quiet as they walked inside.

“Ollie! Felicity,” Thea greeted them as soon as they entered. She lowered her voice when she saw William was asleep in his arms. “Mother was looking for you both. She wanted to start planning the ball to celebrate your marriage.”

Oliver held back a groan. He forgot about that. It was meant to be held a month after their wedding. But he never really cared for parties since William was born. The only reason he’d ever attended before was to meet young willing ladies who had no qualms about his particular brand of debauchery.

But now he was married with a child, and balls held no appeal to him.

“I do not think my opinion will be much assistance,” Felicity said, shrugging. “I have no experience in planning such an event. I never even liked attending the ones I had to go to.” Her cheeks heated and she grimaced. “Of course, I am very grateful to her Grace for throwing one for us. It is very gracious of her.” 

Oliver couldn’t help but smirk at that. His poor wife sounded like she’d rather take on another crazy old man in the woods than attend the ball or plan it with his mother. Thea grinned, no doubt understanding Felicity’s true feelings.

“Right.” His little sister nodded solemnly, though her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Then perhaps I shall advise mother that I’d like to help her plan the ball, as a gift to the newlyweds so they can enjoy the beginning of their marriage.”

Oliver found himself smiling.

Felicity grinned. “Really?”

“Really.”

His wife threw her arms around Thea, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Thea.”

“What’re sisters for?” Thea said, returning the embrace.

Her words sent something warm and content through Oliver’s being. He was happy his sister and his wife got along so well. They pulled apart from one another and Thea gave them a parting wink before she disappeared down the main hallway. Oliver and Felicity made their way up the stairs, heading towards the nursery. When they reached it, she opened the door for him to carry Will inside.

He walked over to his sons’ bed, pulling back the covers with one hand then gently laying the little boy down. Felicity move around Oliver and carefully pulled the blankets back over Will. She ran her hands down the sheets tenderly, smoothing out the wrinkles and tucking the boy in. William briefly smiled in his sleep, letting out a content sigh. Oliver’s chest swelled with affection. Not just towards his son, but to his wife as well.

He turned to Felicity, opening his mouth and about to tell her how grateful he was to have her in both his and his child’s life, when she put a finger to her lips to silently tell him to be quiet. She nodded to Will. Oliver shut his mouth, letting her grab his arm and lead him out of the nursery. She let go of him as soon as they stepped outside of it, the door closed behind them.

“Sorry,” Felicity said, a small smile on her lips. “I just did not want to wake him. He had a trying day. What were you going to say?”

“I…,” He started then stopped as he lost his nerve. “I was just going to tell you I am going to go find his governess to watch over him and make sure he wakes before dinner, I still have some work I need to catch up on.”

“Oh.” She shrugged. “I can do it. I don’t mind. I’ll just grab a book from the library and come back.”

“I cannot thank you enough for how kindly you’ve treated William. And for protecting him today.” Oliver said, reaching out and carefully holding her hand. It was small and soft underneath his own larger, rougher one. He kept his grip light so she could pull away if she wanted. But Felicity didn’t let go of his hand. “It truly means a lot.”

Her cheeks flushed, the pinking skin travelling down her slender neck. His eyes followed its path eagerly, watching as disappeared under the collar of her bodice. He desperately wanted to know how far it spread. Oliver pushed the thought from his mind, reprimanding himself. It wasn’t an honorable thing to imagine.

“Oliver,” Felicity said, her voice chastising in a way that sounded so kind it could only come from her. “As I told you before, it’s no trouble. I care about William.”

He swallowed down the words threatening to spill out. Oliver didn’t want to overwhelm her or make her uncomfortable, not when their relationship was so new, and he knew she was still adjusting to their lives. “Well, I am grateful regardless and I wanted you to know that.”

Felicity smiled up at him. “Thank you, Oliver.”

He squeezed her hand one last time before releasing it and starting off towards his office. He could still feel the ghostly pleasant sensation of her small, soft hand in his as he walked. Oliver clenched the hand that had been in her own only moments earlier into a fist. He needed to get ahold of himself.

Felicity had just held his hand for Christ sakes and here he was, nearly coming undone.

**

Felicity sat at the desk in William’s nursery. His bed was pushed into one of the corners, a large trunk of toys at the foot of it. The nursery itself was scattered with toys, along with a desk and chest that no doubt held his clothes. The little boy was still asleep, and Felicity was reading in the fading sunlight. She knew she needed to wake him up soon, so he’d sleep through the night as well, but he looked so peaceful she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Felicity?” A sleepy voice called out.

She tore her eyes away from her book about Starling City and its ports and looked at William in surprise. She had thought he was still sleeping.

“You’re awake.”

“I just woke up,” He said, sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes then squinted at her. “What’re you doing in here?”

“Keeping you company while you travelled through your dreams.” Felicity grinned at him, pushing her glasses up her nose. “And your Papa and I wanted to make sure you were up for supper.”

“Travelled through my dreams?” William asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up. “I thought dreams were just made up by your brain. That’s what a book I read said.”

She nodded, getting up from the desk and walking towards him. She kneeled in front of his bed.

“Dreams _are_ just our imaginations creating things.” Felicity said, leaning in close. She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “But they’re also adventures where you can do whatever you want. You can fly like a bird or breathe underwater like a fish, and travel through strange places and have exciting journeys. And no one can tell you what to do in them.”

The little boy grinned at her, his youthful face alight with joy. “No one?”

“No one. That’s the best part of dreaming.” She reached up and tapped his forehead playfully. He let out a giggle. “Whatever you think of up here, you can do.”

“Wait,” Will said, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. “What about nightmares? I don’t want to have bad dreams, but I do sometimes.”

“That’s okay,” Felicity assured him. “Nightmares are your minds way of taking bad, scary thoughts and feelings and trying to understand them. As long as we remember that they aren’t real and nothing in them can really hurt us, then we’ll be alright.” She reached for his hands, squeezing them in comfort. “If you ever have night terrors and need to talk about them or you’re just scared, come find me or your Papa. We promise we’ll do whatever we can to help.”

Of that she was certain. Felicity had no doubts that Oliver loved his son and he was a good father, she knew she could make that promise in his name.

**

Felicity sat down in the parlor after dinner for tea with the Duchess and Thea. They’d all eaten dinner together in the main dining room, but she hadn’t said much because she wasn’t sure what to say, and she didn’t want to start babbling. Mostly, the Duke and Duchess, along with Thea, carried the conversations. Felicity had only really spoke when spoken too. She still felt a little awkward her in-laws, and while she did like Thea, she’d rather not risk embarrassing herself, so she kept quiet.

Felicity was also slightly hurt because she found out her father had left during the day while they were out riding and instead of waiting to say goodbye, he wrote her a short letter and left it with Evelyn. Originally, he was meant to stay until tomorrow, so his early departure came as surprise. But she should’ve expected him to do something like that.

“Felicity?” Moira said, her voice sharp around the edges.

She startled in her seat. “Pardon me, I was in lost in thought. What were you asking, your Grace?”

“I was asking if you’d like a biscuit along with your tea.” The Duchess said, a hint of disapproval in her tone. No doubt about Felicity spacing out.

“No, thank you.” Felicity said, smiling tightly. “I am quite full from dinner.”

“What were thinking about?” Thea chipped in, a teasing grin on her lips. “My brother?”

“No,” Felicity denied, her face flushing. “I was thinking of Starling. I have not visited the city yet and I would like to do so soon.”

It wasn’t a total lie. She did want to visit the city. Mostly because she wanted to scope it out and study its ports and maybe get her hands on a ship schedule, but she also wanted to see the city.

“You and I can go next week,” Thea said excitedly, clapping her hands. “You will need a new gown for the ball and my seamstress is one of the best on the coast, I can take you to her.”

“That is an excellent idea, Thea.” Moira chimed in, taking a delicate sip of her tea. She set the cup down. “Felicity will be delighted to do that, won’t you my dear?”

“Of course.” She agreed, even though she did not even like dress shopping. But she knew she couldn’t say so, and she did not want to hurt Thea’s feelings. The younger girl was practically beaming.

“Thea,” The Duchess said, looking at her daughter then tipping her head to the piano in the corner. “I should like to hear you play something, and Felicity has never heard you, why don’t you show us a song?”

“Yes, mother.” Thea said obediently, standing up and moving towards the piano. She started to play, and the soothing sounds of the chords filled the room.

After a few moments of silence where they listened to Thea play, Moira broke it.

“I trust that last night was not as… unpleasant as I am sure you feared?” The Duchess asked, as if she was inquiring about the weather and not the marriage bed.

Felicity was glad she hadn’t been drinking her tea, because she would have choked on it. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was suddenly very glad for Evelyn’s quick thinking. There was no doubt in Felicity’s mind that Moira Queen was informed of the state of Oliver’s bed this morning.

“No, your Grace.” Felicity spluttered, not quite managing to look at her mother in law. She tried to think of a way to say something that wasn’t an outright lie. Feeling a little petty because she did not like the Duchesses line of questioning, she said, “It was… not what I expected.”

“I had thought as much,” Moira sipped at her tea, peering over at Felicity over the cup. “I knew I was not wrong in my earlier advice. My son is a kind man. He is a lot of things, but he is a gentleman at heart.”

For once, Felicity actually agreed with the older woman. “Yes, your Grace. Oliver is a good man.”

Good enough to not force her into something she didn’t want. Not that the woman in front of her seemed to care about what Felicity did or did not want when it came to her own marriage and the intimate aspects of it.

“Perhaps, God has blessed you and you’re already with child,” Moira said, reaching over and patting Felicity’s hand as if in comfort. The Duchess met her eyes, but there was nothing warm in them. Only a cold wisdom that came from hard won experience. “If so, pray for a boy, Felicity. I know I will. And if you are lucky, you’ll give Oliver all sons. It is a burden to be a woman and a daughter in our world, that much I am sure you already know.”

Felicity swallowed heavily, her mouth going dry. She opened her mouth to say something, when the music stopped. Thea stood from the piano, giving them a proud smile. Moira released her hand, and it was like a switch had flipped in the woman as she gave her daughter a warm look.

“You have gotten so good, my darling,” The Duchess praised. “Your talent knows no bounds. I am so proud of you.”

Thea flushed, a bashful look crossing her face. “Thank you, Mother.”

“We must have you play something at Oliver and Felicity’s upcoming celebration,” Moira said. “There will be plenty of prospective suitors who will be impressed and taken by your talent.”

Thea’s face fell, and Felicity felt pity for the young girl. While she held no doubts that Moira Queen loved her children, she also knew nothing was more important to the woman than protecting their family. That meant marrying her only daughter off to some rich, powerful Lord somewhere to further secure their position in the realm. Felicity could understand how Moira would see that as an act of love, especially after what the older woman had just said to her.

In the Duchesses eyes, there would be no better way to protect her daughter and keep her safe and cared for, than through a marriage to a rich, powerful man. As women, their options were limited, and Moira saw marriage as one of her only bargaining chips.

Felicity had a feeling that had Moira Queen been born a man, the Queen family would be controlling not only Starling city, but the entire realm.

**

Felicity tossed and turned in her new chambers. Her bed wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, but she was not used to it, nor the thought that her husband was sleeping thirty feet away from her. Granted, he was in the next room behind a closed door, but still. She’d found out as she’d gotten ready for bed that the door to her bedroom was the only way to enter or exit the room. She had to walk through the sitting room and Oliver’s chambers to get to her own. Plus, there was no lock.

It was as if it was designed so the husband could visit his wife’s chambers without issue and disallow the wife a way to avoid him.

Like a prisoner in a cell.

When Oliver had seen her face when she realized it, he quickly assured her that it had been built like that long before he was even born. He’d even offered to have a lock installed if it made her more comfortable. She told him no, partly because she did not want the servants gossiping and reporting it back to the Duchess but also because she trusted her husband. She believed Oliver when he told her he’d never touch her without permission.

Moira’s words flashed through her mind.

That woman really did not know her son if she thought he was capable of… of what she assumed happened on their wedding night. Especially with Felicity clearly being unwilling.

She just couldn’t believe the woman was already mentioning heirs.

As if what happened in Felicity’s marriage was any of her business.

She huffed in irritation, turning over in the bed. The sheets tangled around her waist tightly, and Felicity struggled to free herself. She just couldn’t get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. There was a water pitcher and a couple of glasses in the sitting room. Perhaps cool water would help her sleep.

Her feet dropped to the floor, and Felicity shivered. She should’ve worn stockings to bed. The floors in the mansion were always cold. She didn’t bother grabbing her dressing gown. It’d be too much trouble to take it on and off when she was just getting a quick glass of water. She opened her door to Oliver’s room as quietly as possible, keeping her steps light as she walked out into the sitting room.

She spared a glance at Oliver’s bed. She couldn’t see his face, but she assumed he was still asleep since he did not stir. Felicity poured herself a glass of water, trying to be silent. She didn’t want to wake up Oliver. She took a sip of the cool liquid and was about return to her bed when the door to enter their chambers crept open slowly. She squinted at it, not quite being able to see clearly in the dark, especially without her glasses. It wasn’t until the door opened further that Felicity recognized the small figure standing there.

“William?” She whispered, setting down her glass and moving towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I had a nightmare,” He sniffled, staring at her with tearful blue eyes. “The man from the woods… he had me and he was scary and he hurt me, but you weren’t there to save me this time neither was Papa, and I remembered what you said and I wanted to come find you and Papa because I was scared and—,” The little boy broke off, letting out a sob.

Felicity pulled him towards her, embracing him closely. He wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face into her stomach and soaking her chemise with his tears. She ran her hand through his curly dark hair in comfort. “Hush now. You’re okay, little love. You’re safe. Nothing and no one are going to hurt you.”

William gripped her tighter, his hands twisting the cotton fabric of her gown. His tears began to slow as she held him, whispering soothing words.

“Felicity? William?” Oliver said, sounding concerned. He approached so quietly she hadn’t heard him. She startled, instinctually holding William closer, as she turned her head to look at him. He was in a pair of linen pants and loose-fitting white shirt that was open in the neckline, revealing a large portion of his muscular chest. Felicity was surprised to see a smattering of scars across his tanned skin. She tore her eyes from them, her cheeks heating as she met his eyes. He looked between them both. “What’s wrong? Are you both okay?”

“William had a nightmare.” Felicity explained, running her fingers through the little boy’s hair once more. Over his head, she mouthed to her husband so William wouldn’t hear, ‘About earlier in the woods.’

Thankfully, Oliver seemed to understand and nodded with a frown. He stepped forwards and gently squeezed his sons shoulder to get his attention. William pulled back from her, his face no longer hidden in her chemise so he could look at his father. His tears had stopped, but his eyes were rimmed in red, along with the tip of his nose. Felicity tenderly wiped away the tear tracks off his cheeks.

“Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” Oliver asked kindly, tipping his head back to the bed. He smiled affectionately at him. “Night terrors cannot reach you when I am there.”

“Promise?” William asked him, his voice quiet but hopeful.

“Promise.”

The little boy fully parted from her and launched himself at his father. Oliver caught him quickly, lifting him up to hold him close. Felicity smiled softly at the sight. She was happy to see their bond. She knew that Oliver was worried he wasn’t a good enough father, but it was clear William thought the world of him. Oliver walked them both to his bed, setting William down on it. Felicity moved to go back to her own room, leaving the two of them, when William called out her name.

“Felicity,” The boy stared at her in confusion. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, um—,” Felicity said, faltering on her words. She didn’t know how to explain that she was going to sleep in her own chambers, especially when William was looking at her with a hurt expression, as if she was leaving him.

“Felicity has her own room, son,” Oliver explained. His voice was firm and left no room for argument.

“But… But you promised.” William’s bottom lip poked out in a sad pout, and tears started to well in his eyes again as he addressed. “You told me if I was scared I just had to find you and Papa.”

Oliver looked between them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his sons words. He hadn’t been there when she promised William that, and he had no idea what the little boy was talking about. She hadn’t had a moment to tell him. Felicity fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands as guilt clawed at her. She couldn’t just leave William when he was staring at her with his big blue eyes, full of hurt and tears. Her heart broke at the thought. She glanced at Oliver, but his face was now unreadable.

Felicity couldn’t find it in herself to break her promise to Will. She refused to be another person who left or disappointed the little boy.

She took a deep breath, before smiling at William. “You’re right. I did say that. I won’t leave you.”

William practically beamed at her, and Felicity knew she made the right choice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw surprise move across Oliver face. He stepped closer to her until only she could hear him.

“Felicity, you don’t have to stay in here,” He said, so lowly it sounded like a rumble from his chest. “Not if you don’t want too. William will be fine.”

“It’s okay, Oliver,” Felicity said, laughing a little nervously. She’d never slept in a bed with a man before. She wasn’t scared of her husband by any means, nor did she think he’d do something improper. She knew that in her bones. She was safe with Oliver. She was just nervous at the concept of sharing a bed.

What if she snored in her sleep? Or did something strange?

“I can sleep on—,”

“—Oliver,” She cut him off, smiling up at him. Felicity reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance. His fingers curled around her much smaller hand immediately. “It’s alright, truly. Besides, there’s a child in the bed with us. And we are married. Married people tend to share a bed and lay with one another.” Her face heated up and her eyes widened as she realized what she said. “Share a bed to sleep, I mean. And lay with one another as in sharing the bed, not anything else. I was not insinuating anything, at least I didn’t mean too. I am going to stop talking now.”

Oliver’s lips quirked up into a smile, and he let out a chuckle. “I understand what you meant.”

“That’s good,” Felicity said, willing the blush on her cheeks to go away.

“Come on,” He tugged her hand gently and led her to the bed. “Let us try to get at least some sleep tonight.”

She nodded and climbed into bed, letting go of Oliver. She made a shooing motion to William, raising an eyebrow in a mock stern expression. He giggled, scooting to the center of the bed and laying back down. Felicity moved in next to him. Oliver laid down on the opposite edge of the bed, on Williams other side so they were bracketing him in.

“Goodnight, Papa,” William said quietly, already sounding close to sleep. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Sweet dreams, little one.” Felicity replied, readjusting the covers over him. 

“Goodnight, son.” Oliver rolled onto his side to face them both. He met her eyes over William, something intense, but warm, reflecting in the blue. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

“’Night, Oliver.” She whispered, her heart beating faster in her chest from the way he looked at her. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Felicity forced herself to turn over and close her eyes.

She hoped sleep would come quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend the day in Starling City.

When Oliver woke up the next morning, he felt like he might just be the luckiest man in the entire world. He was on his side as he stared at his sleeping wife and son. The morning sunlight played on Felicity’s curly blonde hair, casting a golden glow around her pretty face. William was pressed against her, his head tucked under her chin. His wife had one arm wrapped around the little boy, holding him close. Both were sleeping peacefully.

He couldn’t help but watch them in wonder.

How many nights had he slept on unforgiving, cold hard ground under the night sky, unprotected from the elements as he travelled throughout the world to rebuild his families standing? Now, he slept on a feather down mattress next to his wife and son.

How many days did he spend worrying about his son’s wellbeing? Worrying that William would feel abandoned and alone without a mother, and a father that wasn’t always the most present.

But now, that had changed too. Felicity had changed that.

Oliver hadn’t wanted to get married. He didn’t want to screw up William’s claim to any inheritance or bring some dim-witted society girl into his family, but then Felicity came into the picture. She was the exact opposite of what he’d been expecting and frankly, he really thought she was everything he and William needed.

She was kind, gentle, intelligent, and so very beautiful.

Without meaning too, Oliver reached out, over the slumbering William, and brushed a stray curl from her face. The tips of his fingers brushed gently across her soft cheek as he tucked the hair behind her ear. Her eyelids fluttered then opened slowly. His heart beat quicker, feeling caught under the innocent blue of her eyes. Felicity’s cheeks tinged a light pink as their gazes met.

“Good morning, Oliver.” She whispered, her voice full of sleep.

Oliver quickly pulled his hand back from her face. He kept his voice low as he said, “Morning. Did you sleep well?”

Felicity grinned so radiantly it stole his breath. God, Oliver could get used to seeing that smile every single morning. She glanced down at William snuggled against her, then back at Oliver. “I did, even with this little one wrapped around me like ivy. But he apparently slept well too. How did you sleep?”

Oliver thought back to when William came into their chambers. Truthfully, he’d been awake much longer than he’d let on. He’d heard Felicity pass through his room and into the sitting room but he hadn’t wanted to startle her, so he’d just stayed quiet and pretended to sleep. Then when William had come in in tears, Oliver was curious on how Felicity would react and just listened as she comforted him before he made his presence known. But as soon as they’d all gone to bed, Oliver fell asleep more easily than he had in a long time and even more surprisingly, he’d stayed asleep. 

“Better than I have in quite a while.” Oliver finally answered, holding her gaze.

She went to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

“Enter.” Oliver called out. The door opened and a young maid he recognized as Felicity’s hand maiden stepped inside the sitting room. He could see her through the open door to his chambers that led to the sitting room. He believed her name was Evelyn. The young girl stared at them in bed, a look of surprise on her face. 

“My apologies, my Lord, my Lady,” Evelyn curtsied lowly, but she never took her curious eyes off them. “I thought you said enter, but if I’m interrupting, I can come back later.”

“Oh, no, you’re not, Evelyn.” Felicity said quickly, detangling herself from William. The little boy made a disgruntled noise, rolling over and burying his face into a pillow. She slid out of bed, covering William back up then smiled at the maid. “I need to get up anyways. I don’t want to waste the day in bed.”

“Do you have plans today?” Oliver asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

“I thought that perhaps I could find Thea and plan a day for us to go into the city.” She told him. She gestured to Evelyn and the young maid moved to the door that connected Felicity’s room to his. Evelyn opened the door, hovering in the doorway to wait on his wife.

“I could show you around Starling, if you’d like. Just let me know what day you want to go.”

“Oh no,” Felicity denied quickly, waving her hands wildly. “Thank you, Oliver. But Thea wanted to take me to her seamstress for the ball and I am sure it is going to be very boring because dress fittings are never enjoyable, trust me, and I know you probably have things you would rather be doing and—,”

“Felicity,” He interrupted gently, a small smile on his lips. “I don’t mind. I’d like to go.”

“Okay then, I’ll let you know.” She said smiling, but something in it felt forced.

Did she not want him to go?

Oliver opened his mouth to tell her he didn’t have to join them, but Evelyn called out to Felicity.

“My Lady, we should probably get you dressed for the day.” The girl looked at Oliver. “The cook nearly has breakfast ready, my Lord. I can send for Master William’s governess to get him ready if you’d like.”

“It’s fine, Evelyn.” Oliver said, glancing at the sleeping boy. “I will get him up.”

She nodded and guided Felicity into her room, closing the door behind them.

**

Felicity ran her hands nervously over the skirt of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles in the material from sitting in the carriage. Her, Thea, and Oliver were all on their way into Starling City for the day. It’d been two days since she’d woken up in her husbands bed. Her face flushed at the way her mind phrased the thought. That night had been purely innocent and nothing untoward had transpired. They’d even had William in bed with them.

Thankfully, the little boy hadn’t had anymore nightmares.

She glanced at Oliver, who was listening intently to Thea as the young girl chattered about the design of her dress for the ball. Felicity couldn’t help but feel remorseful. She had no desire or excitement for dress shopping, not like Thea had thought. Felicity was just using the trip into the city to scout out possible modes of transportation to get far away from Starling.

It was part of the reason she hadn’t wanted Oliver to join them. She knew it’d be even harder to accomplish with his presence. There was also the fact that every time she looked at him, she felt immensely guilty about her true motive. Oliver was a kind man, a _good_ man, but… this life, it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be free, to live without expectations. The longer she took to leave the harder it was going to be. Without meaning too, her heart had softened for her husband. But especially for his son.

Felicity knew leaving William was going to break her heart. Even worse, it was going to hurt the little boy.

She felt selfish for leaving him. But she’d lived her entire life by other peoples wishes and wants for her, and just this once, she wanted to do something for herself. She wanted to travel, to experience the world, to find love, to have adventures. Felicity didn’t want to be stuck in a huge estate as a Lord’s wife, only meant to manage the household and have heirs.

While she understood that was not completely fair to Oliver because she knew he’d never demand such a thing or ever pressure her to do anything she didn’t want too, she still wanted more out of her life. And at some point, despite his own wants, Oliver would have to take over as Duke of Starling and then he’d have all the expectations and responsibilities that came with the title. That meant heirs and it meant a high society wife. Something Felicity did not want to be.

It’d be easier for everyone if she left, and soon, so her husband could remarry and find someone who wanted such a life. Besides, it’d better if Oliver found another to become a true mother to his son. Felicity had no idea how to be one or what she was doing. Her own mother had passed away when she was young, and her father was no role model of a parent. She would only end up hurting William in the long run because she would inevitably mess up. It was hard to be something when she did not have experience or knowledge of how it worked.

William deserved better than her.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out, his brow furrowed in concern. He was seated across from her in the carriage. “Are you alright?”

“Quite alright.” She said quickly, forcing her hands to stop their anxious motions on her skirt.

“You look a bit pale.” Thea chipped in, a frown on her face.

“Oh, it’s just the carriage ride.” Felicity lied. “The movement can make me feel a little sick sometimes.”

Oliver didn’t seem convinced. She avoided his intense gaze.

“We’ll be there soon,” Thea reassured her, reaching across the seat to pat Felicity’s hand in comfort.

Not long after, the carriage rolled to a stop. Felicity could hear the busy sounds of bustling city life through the closed door, the hooves and wheels of other carts rolling by, shouts and yells of passing people, and the distant noise of a bell tower chiming. Oliver opened the door, stepping out of the carriage. Thea jumped out of her seat excitedly, taking her brothers offered hand and hopping down to the street.

Her husband smiled at her, holding out a hand to assist her next. Felicity stood, lifting her heavy skirts with one hand so she wouldn’t trip and taking his with the other. His large callused fingers wrapped gently around her palm, engulfing her much smaller hand in a gentle grip. There was an easy comfort in the way Oliver held her hand. One she tried not to think too much about.

He assisted her out of the carriage but didn’t release her hand once her feet were firmly on the ground. Felicity smiled up at him in thanks, moving to pull her hand back, but instead Oliver guided it to the crook of his elbow. He offered his other arm to Thea, who took it without complaint.

“Where to first, ladies?” Oliver asked cheerfully.

“The seamstress.” Thea said excitedly, stepping forwards and pulling them along. “She assured me she had plenty of beautiful new fabrics and designs for us to choose from. So many it’d take us hours to try them all on.”

Felicity held back a grimace. “Wonderful.”

Oliver chuckled. “Perhaps not hours, little sister. Felicity would still like to see the city whilst it’s still light I’m sure.”

Felicity squeezed his arm in silent gratitude. He glanced down at her, giving her a quick wink. Her face flushed at the gesture. Oliver was already handsome, but she found he was even more so when he winked like that.

They walked down the street, Felicity on Oliver’s left arm and Thea on his right. As they went, Oliver pointed out different buildings and streets to her, explaining their functions and where they led. She listened intently, storing away the information, just in case.

“A few blocks from the seamstress is the harbor,” Oliver said, smiling hopefully at her. “I thought we might take a walk along the water and look at the ships, if you’d like?”

“I would love to.” Felicity answered immediately, then she admitted, “I’ve never actually seen a large merchant ship before.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “But your father owns a whole fleet of them?”

“He would never let me visit any of them. He claimed a woman on a ship is bad luck.” She didn’t attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice. “He rarely let me travel further than our estate and the small town bordering it, especially after my mother passed. It was ‘for my protection,’ he claimed. He told me robbers and bandits would like nothing more than to kidnap and ransom a rich mans daughter.”

Oliver frowned, a flash of anger lighting up in his eyes, no doubt aimed at her father. Thea leaned forwards, catching Felicity’s eye from the other side of her brother.

“Wait, was coming to Starling the first time you’ve traveled far from home?” The young girl asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

“Yes.” Felicity said, a bit self-consciously. She looked away from Thea, keeping her eyes on the street in front of them. “We have a home in London, and I went once as a child, but I do not remember much of it.”

“Well, perhaps we can go together soon.” Oliver offered, a soft smile on his lips. He released Thea’s arm, using his now free hand to place on top of hers reassuringly. “We also have a town house in London, and I’d be more than happy to take you there.”

Felicity was spared from having to answer by a little boy running out of an alley to the left of them. He was a tiny thing, skinny to the point that she could tell he didn’t eat enough. He was barefoot and wearing clothes that had a multitude of rips and tears in them. He couldn’t be any older than William was. He stumbled into Felicity, barely managing to get his balance before he fell over. She went to reach for him to help, but he moved back too quickly.

It reminded her so much of when William ran into her that her heart ached.

“Sorry, Miss,” The little boy muttered, staring up at her with large innocent brown eyes.

“It’s quite alright. It was an accident. Are you okay?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows drawn in concern.

He nodded, shifting nervously on his feet. He made to run away, but Oliver dropped Felicity’s arm and grabbed the boy’s shoulder firmly. He stared down at the boy, his face stern.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped, staring at her husband in shock. “What is the matter with you? It was an—,”

“Check your pockets.” Oliver interrupted her, not looking away from the boy.

She glared at him but did as he asked. She slipped her hand in the pocket sewn into her skirts, only to find her spectacles and the small amount of money she carried were gone. Felicity looked between the child and her husband in shock. “They’re empty.”

“Return the items you stole, boy.” Oliver commanded, his voice full of an authority that left no room for argument.

The little boy stared at his bare feet, then dug her glasses and her coins out of his threadbare trousers. He held them out to her, avoiding her gaze. She took the spectacles and put them back in her pocket. But she left the money in his palm. He tried to hand it to her again. Felicity shook her head. She placed her hand over his, closing his thin fingers over the coins.

“Keep them.” She told him. “I believe you may need them more than I.”

Oliver let go of the boy and he stared at them both with wide eyes.

“Thank you, Miss.” He bowed quickly before running away.

“That poor child.” Felicity said sadly, shaking her head.

Her husband looked at her in surprise. “He tried to steal from you, Felicity.”

“He’s no older than William, and he’s clearly underfed and on his own.” She told him sharply, her eyes flinty. “Perhaps he has no other choice than to steal to survive. It is better than him going to some factory or poorhouse somewhere and working himself to the bone to live. I’ve read about the awful conditions of those kinds of places and the amount of fatal accidents there are.”

Shame flashed across Oliver’s face. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“The Queen family has their own factories, don’t they?” Felicity asked him.

“Well yes, but it is mostly steel and iron works. We do not employ children in such dangerous facilities.” 

“Are you sure of that?” She pressed. “In none of them?”

Oliver frowned. But he didn’t seem upset at her line of questioning, it was more thoughtful. Like he was genuinely contemplating what she was saying. “There should not be. But perhaps I should make certain.”

Felicity smiled softly at him. “That is all I ask.”

“Can we please just go to the dress shop now?” Thea asked with a pout, walking forwards. “This conversation is very depressing.”

Felicity linked arms with her, matching the younger girls pace. “We can.”

“But you would do well to remember how lucky you are, little sister.” Oliver said, moving beside them as they walked. “Or else I might put you to work in a factory.”

Thea rolled her eyes, pulling Felicity along and ignoring her brother. Felicity was quiet as they walked down the street, taking in the busy sights. Oliver trailed behind them. Her eyes swept over the hectic streets, from the large buildings to the vendors lining the sidewalks who shouted at everyone who passed to purchase something. The road itself was constantly packed, noisy from the multitudes of horse drawn merchant carts and personal carriages. She observed the differences of people she saw in the crowds. There was a clear disparity of wealth.

A little more than half of everyone she saw was dressed in ratty clothes on thin frames, making it glaringly obvious they were part of the working class. They manned the vendor stalls or walked behind richly dressed people who they most likely worked for. A few begged on the street corners, asking for change. It made Felicity sad. Here she was, going to a seamstress to get a new gown for a ball and yet, a good portion of the people who worked harder than she could even imagine probably didn’t know when their next meal would be. She thought back to the little boy who had to steal to survive.

Perhaps she could convince her husband to let her do some charity work. She doubted he’d say no, and at least she’d be able to help as much as she could while she was still in Starling. Felicity resolved to make use of her time here. She refused to sit around doing nothing while she had the ability to help others.

“We’re here,” Thea squealed excitedly, breaking Felicity out of her thoughts. The young girl was practically bouncing on her toes. “I cannot wait to start.”

Oliver opened the door for them, and Thea breezed inside. Felicity held back a grimace, catching Oliver’s gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile, but there was amusement dancing in his eyes.

“I am sure it won’t be that terrible, Felicity.” He commented quietly as she passed him.

She gave him a deadpan look, pausing in the doorway. “Says the man who’s never worn a corset.”

Oliver chuckled.

“Felicity, come here,” Thea called out, waving her over. Standing near her was a plump middle-aged woman with bright red rogue staining her cheeks and lips. Her brown hair a massive pile of curls on her head, with various sparkling pins in it. The dress she wore was covered in embroidery, frilly lace lining the sleeves and neckline, and with such a large hoop skirt Thea had to stay a few feet away. “This is Madame Brodeur.”

Felicity tried to smile at the woman as she walked closer. “Hello, it’s wonderful to meet you.”

Madame Brodeur curtsied.

“It is an honor to meet you as well, my Lady.” She spoke in a French accent, straightening up from her curtsey. “Lady Thea told me of your beauty, and I can see she was not exaggerating. Your husband is a lucky man.”

Felicity blushed, glancing at her sister-in-law who gave her a cheeky grin. Oliver chimed in before she could speak.

“I am well aware of it.” He said, smiling at the three of them. “But I do have some other business to attend to in the city and I know both my wife and sister are in wonderful hands with you, Madame Brodeur, so I’ll return in a little while. Whatever they want, they can have. Send the bill to the Queen estate.”

Felicity shot him an annoyed look for being able to escape. He smirked at her in return.

“Of course, my Lord.” Madame Brodeur nodded emphatically; her eyes sparkled with poorly hidden greed. Felicity could almost see the gold coins dancing in them. “I will make sure they have the most stunning fabrics and designs to showcase their beauty and represent the esteemed Queen family name.”

“How kind of you.” Oliver said, but his face was blank, and she could hear the sarcasm in his words even if Thea and the seamstress did not. “I’ll see you two in a bit.”

With that, her husband left the shop.

“Now,” Madame Brodeur clapped her hands once and two female servants came out of a door near the back of the shop. Felicity assumed they were Madame Brodeur’s assistants. “These two will help you both undress then we can start trying on my designs, yes?”

“Absolutely.” Thea grinned.

Two hours later and Felicity was fairly certain she was going to have bruises on her hips and ribs from the tight, pinching corsets and heavy skirts she was forced to try on. But thankfully, they’d finally decided on a design and color for her ball gown. It was going to be an off the shoulder silk emerald green with a full skirt. It was going to embroidered with matching green flowers on the bodice and skirt hem. Felicity actually liked it, so that was a relief. Thea had also talked her into finding a couple new day dresses, which she was in the process of trying on.

“Could you please loosen that?” Felicity gasped, her breathing stilted as the assistants tightened the laces of the new corset. The hellish contraption was of the latest fashion and design in London, and Madame Brodeur refused to let her leave without wearing it out, under a new dress she had made already. But instead of the usual stays she wore that just laced up in the back, this one laced in both the front and back so it could be an even worse from of torture. 

The maid went to loosen it, but Madame Brodeur stopped her.

“No, my Lady. This corset is meant be tight, so your waist looks even tinier. Your figure looks amazing in this. Your husband will be very pleased, I’m sure.”

Felicity gritted her teeth, glaring at the French woman. “Well, I’m sure that I would like to breathe so I’d like it loosened, please.”

“Lady Felicity,” The seamstress admonished. “You have such a curvy figure already that this will help shape it, plus it is the latest fashion. Many other ladies would be envious to know you were the first to wear it here in Starling. Now that you are married, you might as well enjoy wearing them while you can.”

The ‘before you become with child’ was left unsaid but Felicity heard it. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Why was everyone so obsessed about her becoming pregnant?

“Then those ladies are more than welcome to be the first to wear this thing.” Felicity said stubbornly. She let out a sharp exhale as one of the maids tightened the strings even further.

“I think it looks great,” Thea chipped in, peeking around the dressing screen. She wore a new dress as well; one the seamstress had already prepared for the young Queen. Their original dresses were going to be sent to back to the mansion. “Besides with your new dress, you need that corset so it matches the cut of the bodice.”

“I know, but—,” Felicity tried again, but she was cut off by the bell over the door chiming, signaling someone had entered.

Thea looked around the dressing screen, then back to Felicity. “That’s Ollie. Hurry and get dressed so we can go to lunch.”

Before she could object, the assistants were pulling her new dress over her head and buttoning it up, without loosening the corset. Felicity stepped out from behind the screen, placing a hand over the side of her ribs where the stiff, tight undergarment pinched uncomfortably. She could barely draw in a full breath. She doubted she’d even be able to eat with the miserable corset on.

**

Oliver frowned as he watched Felicity pick at her food. They were at a restaurant right next to the Starling harbor, so close they could see the bay and ships from their table outside. He’d picked it because he thought she’d enjoy the view, but she had seemed uncomfortable since they left the seamstresses. He had no idea why. He wondered if something happened at the shop.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, catching her attention. She set down her fork and met his eyes. “Would you like to go on a walk along the water?”

“Sure.” She agreed, smiling a little. But there was a tightness around her eyes. “That sounds nice.”

“Well, I am staying here and ordering dessert.” Thea said, taking a sip of her tea. “You two enjoy your date.”

He saw Felicity flush. Oliver ignored his annoying little sister and stood from his chair. He walked behind Felicity’s and pulled it out for her. She stood up but swayed slightly, her face slightly pale. Oliver immediately grasped her elbow to steady her.

“Are you alright?” He asked in concern, only letting go when she was steady.

Her hand went to her waist and she shifted uncomfortably. “I’m fine. Just getting used to this new dress.”

His eyes dropped to her dress. He’d noticed immediately that she was wearing a different one, and he thought it flattered her wonderfully. It was pretty a lavender in color and outlined her shapely waist.

“It looks very nice. It compliments you well.” Oliver praised, smiling softly at her.

“Oh,” Felicity tucked a stray hair behind her ear shyly, not quite meeting his gaze. “Thank you, Oliver.”

He chuckled and offered his arm. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.” She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Lead the way.”

**

Felicity tried to listen to Oliver while he explained the different merchant ships and their purpose as they walked along the edge of the harbor because she knew it was important information for her plans, but all she could focus on was taking one breath after another. The physical activity paired with the tightness of the cursed corset was making it hard to draw in a full breath. She felt like her lungs were being deprived of air and she was starting to become light headed.

“That ship there,” Oliver said, seemingly unaware of her plight as he pointed to a boat that was docked closest to them. They stood right on the edge of the pier, close to the dark water of the harbor. “Is actually one of the Queen family’s vessels. The ship a little further out in the bay, with the white and blue sails, is owned by your father.”

She looked where he gestured, barely seeing the ships as spots danced in front of her eyes. Felicity blinked quickly in an attempt to clear them. She tried to take a deep breath, but barely managed to get any air. She was starting to think that maybe she should just say to hell with propriety and have Oliver cut the horrid corset off of her right here.

“Oliver,” Felicity started, about to tell him just that, when he interrupted her.

“One moment,” He said excitedly, staring at a man a little ways down the pier who was yelling at some dock workers. “That’s actually the Captain of the Queen ship. I know him. Perhaps I can convince him to give us a tour of it. Stay right here, please. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait—,” She tried to say but her voice was more of gasp than anything, and her husband was already walking away without hearing her. Felicity placed a hand over her chest, trying to draw a deep breath. She started to panic at the lack of her ability to breathe normally, which only made it harder to get oxygen as she started to hyperventilate.

The edges of her vision started to turn dark as she wheezed for air. Felicity felt herself becoming weak and dizzy, her head spinning. She stumbled, only she was already standing on the edge of the dock and her foot slipped off the edge. She fell backwards, into the cold murky waters of the Starling bay. It was a freezing shock to her system, knocking the last of the air from her lungs as her sight faded to black. Before she succumbed to complete unconsciousness, Felicity thought she heard her name being shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the trip into Starling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! 
> 
> i know it it's been a minute since i've updated, but i have a lot going on so with that said, after this update things might go a bit slow until another is out. I really appreciate everyones support and comments and being so kind and yalls patience! So just bear with me for a little while lol. 
> 
> without further ado~

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted, turning just in time to see her plummeting into the dark waters of the Starling bay.

His heart leapt into his throat and he sprinted down the dock where she fell in. He couldn’t see her under the murky water, and she wasn’t coming up. No air bubbles floated upwards to break the surface. 

Oh God.

No.

_No._

Oliver ripped off his overcoat, tossing it onto the wooden boards of the dock before he dove headfirst into the freezing waters. The cold bit at his skin through his clothes, but he didn’t care. In fact, he barely even felt it over his fear and the desperate need to find Felicity. The bay was murky, and it was nearly impossible to see in front of him, but he swam deeper.

He had to find her.

He had too.

His lungs burned at the lack of oxygen as he searched for his wife in the unforgiving waters. Finally, after what felt like hours but could’ve only been minutes, Oliver saw her small form sinking down to the sandy bottom. He kicked his feet, propelling himself towards her. Her blonde hair floated ethereally around her face, her eyes closed.

Panic shot through him, forcing himself to swim faster.

When he reached her, he gripped her tightly around the waist then used the sandy bottom to help push them both upwards faster. The heavy wet fabric of her dress weighed them down, slowing their ascent to the surface. Oliver didn’t hesitate his next move. He couldn’t afford to waste a single second.

Not when her life was at risk.

His hands found the back of her dress, near the top of the buttons and he ripped it in two. The material split easily, and he pulled it the rest of the way off of her body, letting it sink back down to the bottom. Without the heavy outer dress, Felicity was left in just her undergarments and chemise which made it much faster to swim the two of them upwards.

Oliver finally broke the surface of the water, taking a gasping breath as soon as he was able. Felicity’s head lolled backwards, still unconscious in his arms. He pushed the wet hair out of her face, treading water to keep them afloat. He held her face with one hand, using the other to keep her securely against him. His thumb ran across her cheek tenderly, but her skin was freezing to the touch and her lips were tinged blue.

Oh God. She wasn’t breathing.

“Felicity!” Oliver all but shouted. Panic raced through him tinged with absolute terror. He’d never been so terrified in his life.

She had to be okay. She had to be.

“Felicity! Felicity, sweetheart, wake up. Please, please wake up.” Oliver begged her, his voice breaking. He caressed her face. “Wake up!”

“My lord!” A deck hand yelled from the dock. He waved for them come that way. A few other workers and the Captain Oliver had been speaking to stood there, watching them in horror. “Bring her here! She needs to get out of the water!”

Some distant part of his brain recognized that the man was right, and he managed to break through his paralyzing fear to swim them both to the edge of the dock. The deck hand reached for Felicity, pulling her onto the pier and laying her down with great care. Oliver gripped the rough wooden edge of the dock and hauled himself up as quickly as he could, ignoring the biting chill from the wind whipping against his wet clothes. He fell hard to his knees beside the unconscious Felicity.

This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. She had to be okay. She had to be.

“Sir, she’s not breathin’… I don’ think—,” The deckhand said before cutting himself off at the dangerous glare Oliver sent him.

Oliver looked her over, his eyes zeroing in on her tightly laced corset. He’d seen how uncomfortable she’d seemed in her new dress and how she’d kept placing her hand over her middle.

God, this was all his fault.

He’d told her she looked nice despite recognizing that she hadn’t seemed like herself. If he had only pressed the issue and helped her…

“A knife!” Oliver barked at the workers surrounding him. His tone left no room for argument. “Someone hand me a knife!”

The Captain of the Queen ship handed one over without question. Oliver immediately took the blade to the laces of her corset, carefully cutting through them. He tossed the knife to the deck when he was finished, then ripped the offending garment the rest of the way off of her. It left her only in her thin white chemise that had become nearly see through from the water. The material clung to her body, outlining her figure. 

She looked so small, so vulnerable.

He hated her seeing her like this. Had he been even a little less terrified, he would have been angered that the random men surrounding them were seeing her in such a state.

“Come on, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, his voice pleading. His hands were shaking as he cupped her face, his thumbs brushing across her blue tinged lips. Her eyes were closed, her dark lashes dotted with water droplets as they rest on her cold, pale cheeks. “Please, honey, wake up. _Please_.”

Her eyelids fluttered and his heart leapt into his throat. Suddenly, she let out a gasp then started coughing harshly. He quickly rolled her onto her side as she began to cough up water.

Oliver finally felt like he too could breathe again.

“That’s it, Felicity, there you go,” Oliver encouraged, one hand rubbing her back soothingly and the other holding her shoulder to keep her steady and on her side. Her whole body trembled even as she stopped coughing, from the cold or shock of what just happened, he didn’t know. He glanced up at one of the dock workers who held Oliver’s discarded over coat. “Hand me that, now!”

The man immediately handed it over. Oliver wrapped her small body in his large over coat, shielding her from the chilly air and preying eyes of the men around them. None of them had the right to see her in just her underclothes and he knew she would hate that they had. He scooped her in his arms with ease, standing up. Oliver held Felicity close, partly to share his body heat but mostly due to the desperate need to feel her alive and breathing against him.

He needed to feel her chest moving against his.

Felicity’s eyes opened weakly, only a sliver of blue peeking out. “Ol-Oliver?”

“It’s me, Felicity,” He told her softly, tipping his head down. Unable to stop himself, Oliver pressed a kiss into the crown of her head. “I’m here. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“C-ccold.” Her teeth chattered as she spoke, barely above a whisper. She buried her face into his chest, her tiny hands fisting into his wet shirt.

“I know. I know. We will be home soon, and we’ll get you warmed up, okay?” Oliver reassured her, stalking away from the pier and towards the restaurant where Thea and the carriage were. Felicity made a low noise, her eyes slipping shut. He shook her gently, ignoring the guilt burning his stomach for doing it. “Hey, no honey. Stay awake a bit longer. At least until we get you warm.”

Her eyes opened just barely as she muttered weakly, “Okay.”

Thea was already waiting outside as he approached the restaurant. Her eyes widened as she saw Felicity’s soaked form shivering in his arms.

“Oh my god, Ollie.” Thea gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “What happened?”

“She fainted and fell into the water,” Oliver explained shortly, moving to the door of the carriage. The driver dropped down and opened the door for them immediately. “Get in, Thea. We’re leaving.” He turned to the driver. “We need to get back to the mansion as fast as possible.”

The driver nodded and Thea complied without complaint, stepping up into the carriage. Oliver joined her, sitting down with Felicity in his lap. He couldn’t bring himself to let her go. The carriage started to move, the trot of the horses loud at the speed they were going. He stared down at the small woman in his arms. She looked so young, so delicate. Her eyelids kept fluttering open and shut, like she was trying to keep herself awake, just like he’d asked. Her face was still pale, her cheeks not their usual rosy color. His heart broke at the sight and his stomach turned.

This was all his fault.

If he had just noticed that she was hurting, that something was wrong, then all of this could have been avoided.

Why did Felicity not tell him?

Had he done something to make her think she could not tell him such things?

He should have… should have done _something_ to make sure she knew she could tell him anything. Especially when it came to her health and safety. He felt ashamed. His duty as her husband was to protect her, to keep her safe, and he had failed in that. Another shiver wracked Felicity’s frame. He adjusted her, tucking her head under his chin and holding her tighter.

“Ollie,” Thea said gently. Oliver startled, tearing his gaze away from Felicity to look at his sister. “We are home.”

He blinked. He hadn’t realized he’d been lost in his thoughts for so long. Oliver stood, gently lifting Felicity then stepped out of the carriage. A male servant and a maid met them at the front doors to the house.

“Send for the Queen family physician,” Oliver ordered him, still holding his wife, “I want him here immediately. No delays.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The servant bowed before scurrying off.

He turned to the maid. “Have Felicity’s hand maid, Evelyn I believe, meet us at my chambers.”

He needed the girl to locate dry clothes for Felicity. He had no idea where they were packed away, and it’d be faster to have her handmaiden find them.

“Of course, my Lord.” The maid curtsied then left to find Evelyn.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out, her voice groggy and weak sounding. He could tell she was barely holding onto consciousness. She shivered once more. “C-can I sleep now?”

“Not quite, darling,” Oliver whispered, walking faster to their chambers. He was just glad William hadn’t met them at the front doors. He did not want the little boy to see Felicity in such a state. “Soon. We just need to get you in something warm and dry first.”

“I’m so… so tired.” She murmured, her eyes falling shut.

“I know.” Oliver gently shifted her in his arms to keep her from falling asleep.

He wanted the doctor to look at her and to get her in dry clothes before she slept. He was scared that if she fell asleep before her internal temperature rose, she might not wake. He’d seen it before on his travels. Sailors who got drenched in a storm and got too cold became sick because they couldn’t get warm and dry in time. They’d fall into unconsciousness and never wake. He refused to allow that to happen to Felicity. Oliver took the stairs two at a time.

He reached their chambers at the same time Evelyn and another maid did.

“Is she alright?” Evelyn asked, a worried frown on her face. She opened the door for him, and he carried Felicity inside.

“She will be.” Oliver said, praying it was true. He stalked towards the bed quickly, setting his wife down with great care. He kept his hands on her waist, helping her sit upright. Felicity was shivering violently, but she was still conscious. Her eyes were half lidded, and she looked moments away from falling asleep. He turned to Evelyn and the other maid, his tone commanding, “She needs dry clothes immediately.”

“Yes sir.” They chorused in unison.

The fact that Felicity didn’t even attempt to protest or insist she could get changed on her own worried Oliver. She was nothing if not fiercely independent, and without her corset or outer dress on she technically would not need assistance. He just hoped the physician arrived soon. Evelyn went into Felicity’s room, returning with a white short-sleeved night gown. Oliver frowned.

“Does she not own a long sleeved chemise?” He asked.

Evelyn shook her head. “No, my Lord.”

He would remedy that. He would make sure she got a whole new wardrobe after this, full of warm clothes and not a single corset if she wished it. He reached for the night gown with one hand, his other still pressed against Felicity’s waist to keep her upright, but Evelyn kept the clothing close to herself. 

Evelyn stared at him pointedly. “Perhaps you should get changed whilst we assist Lady Felicity, my Lord.”

Oliver shook his head briefly, his grip tightening on her waist as he once more reached for the chemise. Evelyn still refused to hand it over. He glared at the insolent girl.

“I will be fine.” He said through gritted teeth, becoming frustrated at her disobedience when Felicity needed help. “I want her taken care of first.”

The young girl glanced at the other maid cautiously, before turning sharp eyes on him. “I am sure Lady Felicity would not want you to see her in such an… unwell state, my Lord. You can get changed yourself while we assist her, sir.”

Oliver finally understood what she was hinting at. She must know the true nature of his relationship and marriage to his wife, and that he’d never seen her unclothed before. He did not want to make Felicity uncomfortable, nor had he intended such, he just… could not bear the thought of leaving her side even for the time it’d take for her to get changed.

But Oliver knew when Felicity was better and more aware, she’d be mortified if he stayed and saw her undressed. She would already probably be embarrassed he saw her in only her undergarments. He’d been so singularly focused on taking care of her it honestly had not even occurred to him to allow the maids to help her change. She was his wife and it was his duty to take care of her. But that included making sure she was comfortable and respecting her wishes, so with a sigh, he nodded at Evelyn.

“Alright. I will change in her room. Come get me when you are finished.” He ordered.

Evelyn nodded, moving forwards to slip an arm around Felicity. Oliver grabbed a dry pair of clothes, heading into Felicity’s chambers. He changed quickly, worry churning in his stomach with her being out of his sight. He knew it was a little ridiculous because she was just in the other room, but he had a desperate need to be close to her to make sure she was okay with his own eyes. A knock sounded on the door.

“She’s ready, my Lord.” Evelyn called through the solid wood, her voice slightly muffled.

He opened the door immediately. Oliver found Felicity laying on his bed underneath the covers, her eyes were closed but he could see her chest rising and falling steadily under the blankets. He moved forwards, running a hand gently along her cheek. He brushed back a stray blonde curl, tucking it behind her ear. He turned to Evelyn and the other maid.

“Leave us.” He ordered quietly but focused on Evelyn. “Wait downstairs for the physician and bring him upstairs as soon as he arrives.”

Evelyn nodded, as did the other maid, before they left the room. He noticed Felicity shiver and he frowned. Oliver went to the fireplace, adding more wood and stoking it until it was blazing and sending heat throughout the room. When he saw her shudder again in her sleep, he made a decision. He moved the chaise in front of the fireplace, then gently lifted Felicity up from the bed, ensuring a blanket remained tucked around her. She didn’t even stir, except to turn her face into his chest with a quiet sigh. The movement sent a flutter through his stomach.

Oliver sat down on the chaise, holding her close to him. He readjusted the blanket, making sure she was completely bundled up. He held his sleeping wife in his arms, hoping his body heat and sitting near the fire would warm her up quickly. Oliver studied her feature intently, watching for any sign of distress on her sleeping face. Her eyes were shut, her dark lashes resting on her cheeks which were thankfully starting to regain a bit of their usual color.

His eyes traced the curve of her mouth. He’d come to appreciate how her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top. He especially liked the dip of her cupids bow. He loved how both the extra fullness of her bottom lip, and the delicateness of her cupids bow, became more pronounced when she concentrated on something because she pursed her lips. Or when she’d create the same effect whilst she was challenging something he’d said.

Oliver just prayed she’d wake up, healthy and full of her typical fire, just so he could see it again.

And oh God, her smile.

Her smile was like seeing sunshine after a storm. Watching a grin spread across her face until she was beaming… there was nothing like it in the world. He’d seen a lot in his time away from Starling, but nothing compared to a simple smile from Felicity Smoak.

Unable to resist the urge, he tipped his head down and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead in a gentle kiss. Her skin felt warm under his mouth. But not in the way had he hoped.

She felt too warm, almost feverish.

He frowned, worry churning through his stomach. He heard the door to their chambers being opened and his head whipped to towards the sound. Oliver expected to see the doctor and was surprised to see his son hovering nervously in the doorway. The little boy was twisting his hands in front of his body anxiously.

“Is Felicity okay, Papa?” William asked, his eyes flitting fretfully to the small form of Felicity in Oliver’s arms. “I heard the servants talking…”

He adjusted his hold on her, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Oliver didn’t want William to see her in such a state. He knew she would not want that either.

“She’s going to be fine, son.” Oliver told him, praying it was true. “She’s just a bit ill so she’s resting.”

William moved closer to them, stopping a few feet away. He peered at Felicity in concern, hidden by the blanket and Oliver wrapped around her.

“I hope you feel better, Felicity.” William said quietly, reaching out and brushing his fingers along the blanket where her shoulder was. “We can go for another ride in the woods when you wake up. Don’t sleep too long because… because Archer and I will start to miss you.”

Felicity didn’t stir, but Oliver felt his heart clench painfully at Williams words. He needed her to be okay. For his own sanity, and for his son sake.

“Don’t fret, my boy. She’ll wake soon.” Oliver barely managed to choke out, his throat feeling tight with emotion. “Now, why don’t you go play and let her rest.”

“Okay, Papa.” The little boy nodded. He leaned forwards and whispered, “Sweet dreams Felicity, have safe travels.”

Oliver gave his son a small smile. “Travels?”

“Felicity told me when we dream we travel places. We can do whatever we want with no one telling us what to do and have adventures. I think she’d like to have adventures in her dreams. Really grand ones where she could do anything she ever wanted.” William said, a sure look on his face. 

Oliver’s eyes burned with unshed tears. “I think so too, son.”

He was resolved to ensure she would get the chance to have such adventures. He’d move Heaven and Earth to make certain she was happy, healthy and living her life to the fullest. Felicity deserved nothing less than that.

**

When Felicity wakes, she does not do so gracefully. She let out a groan as she opened her eyes, eyes that felt gritty. The noise she made while she woke irritated her aching throat and her mouth was so dry, it was as if she swallowed a cup of sawdust. Despite just waking up, she still felt tired. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t in her own room, but Oliver’s. She couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Felicity?” A familiar voice she recognized as Oliver’s called out. He sounded concerned, but relieved.

She turned her head on the pillow it was resting on, squinting slightly to see him in the dim light of the room. He was sitting in a wooden chair pulled up almost directly against her bedside. “Oliver?”

He looked… not like himself. His beard, which was usually a short stubble, was longer than she’d ever seen it. There were dark circles around his tired blue eyes, and his hair was sticking up in odd angles like he’d been repeatedly running his fingers through it. His brows were pinched together, a wrinkle appearing between them and in his forehead that made him seem drawn and exhausted. He looked haggard.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked in concern. She felt something squeeze her hand tightly, but gently, and she glanced down to see his large hand wrapped around hers where it laid on top of the blankets. She met his eyes again. “Are you alright?”

Oliver let out a breathless laugh, but there was no humor in it. “I think I should be asking you that.”

“What?” She asked in confusion, her voice hoarse. Before she could stop herself, she let out a cough that soon turned into a harsh coughing fit.

Oliver instantly sprung into action. He helped her up into a sitting position gently, stacking pillows behind her back so she was propped up on them, then pressed a glass of cool water into her hands before she could even blink. Felicity took a sip of the water tentatively, unsure if it would cause her to cough more. As soon as the liquid soothed her throat, she gulped down the entire glass. Oliver took the glass from her, refilling it from a pitcher on the nightstand.

“Here, drink more,” He offered the cup to her once again. Felicity took it, sipping more slowly this time as she studied his expression. He still seemed worried, even as he leaned forwards and rested his forearms on the bed.

“What happened, Oliver?” She asked, cradling the cool glass between her palms.

“What do you remember?” Her husband countered, his eyes searching her face like he was drinking in her features. As if he was the one parched and in desperate need of something to soothe him. 

“Um, not much.” Felicity admitted. Her eyebrows drew together in concentration. Flashes of being breathless and the shock of freezing water went through her mind. “I remember my corset being too tight and I felt like I could not breathe, and we were on the pier… then… then I fainted. I think I fell into the water?”

“You did.” Oliver nodded shortly, his voice tight. “I got you out but at first… at first,” He took a deep breath, his hands tightening into fists on the blanket. “You were not breathing. I had to cut your corset off and then finally you did.”

Felicity felt her face flush hotly. She knew he did it to save her life, but she did not exactly expect the first time for a man to see her in her underthings to be whilst she was unconscious. Though, Oliver was her husband and he’d already seen her in a nightgown, so she figured there wasn’t much of a difference.

“I was too concerned with your well being to pay attention to your state of undress,” Oliver said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I was as respectful as possible, I swear it.”

“I said that out loud?” She squeaked. She wished she could be anywhere but there. “Great.” Eager to change the subject, Felicity asked, “What happened after?”

All traces of humor vanished from his expression. “You got sick. You became ill with a fever and cough. You’ve been… unconscious for the past three days. The physician… he said…,” Oliver cleared his throat. “Well, it is good that your fever broke last night.”

Suddenly his appearance took on a new meaning. Felicity studied his wrinkled clothes, too long beard, and haggard expression.

“Have you been here the whole time?” She asked in astonishment.

He met her eyes with an intensity that nearly stole her breath. “Of course. You’re my wife, Felicity.”

“Right.” A sense of disappointment at his words twisted her stomach uncomfortably. She looked away from him, staring down at the glass in her hands. “Of course. You felt a sense of duty.”

“No.” Oliver said softly, reaching out and tenderly gripping her chin between his forefinger and thumb to guide to look at him. The look on his face was that of a quiet passion, strong yet gentle. Just like Oliver himself. “Because I care about you, Felicity.”

“ _Oh_.” She breathed out, blinking rapidly. “I—,”

The door to their chambers opened and Evelyn stepped through. Her eyes widened as she saw Felicity sitting up and awake. She rushed forwards.

“Felicity!” She exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I am so glad to see you awake.”

Oliver released her chin, grabbing the glass still between her palms and setting it on the nightstand. He cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two to speak. I’m going to inform the cook to make you some dinner and have the physician come up to check on you.”

Evelyn reached out and clasped Felicity hands in her own, squeezing slightly. “I am so happy you’re alright. How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess. A bit tired, which is strange considering Oliver said I was asleep for three days…,” She trailed off, her mind still whirring over what just happened with Oliver.

How did he mean what he said?

He cared about her?

As friends? As two people stuck in a marriage neither wanted but making the best of it?

Or… Or as _more_.

As in the way a man should care for his wife.

“You were, mostly.” Evelyn shook her head, bewilderment coating her voice. “I have never seen Lord Oliver like that… He didn’t leave your bedside for a second. He threatened and fired three physicians until finding this final one and then your fever broke late last night. He was truly a fearsome sight before then.”

Felicity swallowed heavily. She wasn’t certain how to take what Evelyn said, or what it meant. She knew Oliver was loyal and he took his vows seriously. She had no doubt he’d fight like that for anyone he cared about, especially his friends. And if anything, she knew they were friends.

“How’s William?” Felicity asked, changing the subject. She hoped the little boy hadn’t been too frightened.

“He’s been worried.” A small smile broke across Evelyn’s face. “He came in everyday and read to you for as long as his father would let him.”

Her heart soared in affection for the young boy. “He did?”

“Yes. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear you’re awake.”

“Can you go find him?” Felicity asked hopefully. She still felt tired enough that she didn’t think she could manage leaving the bed. “I’d like to see him.”

“Of course.” Evelyn smiled. She gave her a once over, a teasing smirk on her face. “But first let’s braid your hair and get you changed into a fresh chemise.”

Felicity laughed. “Is that your way of telling me I look unappealing?”

“It’s my way of assisting a friend.” The teenager winked. She stood from the bed and disappeared into Felicity’s adjoining room. She returned with her hairbrush and another chemise.

With Evelyn’s help, Felicity got changed, washed her face and had her hair pulled back into a long French braid. Evelyn was tying off the end of the braid when Oliver returned with a tray in hand. A man she didn’t recognize followed in after him. She guessed he was the physician. Evelyn stood from the bed and curtsied to the men. She gave Felicity a meaningful look then nodded to the door. Felicity nodded back in understanding.

Evelyn was going to find William.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked, setting down the tray on the nightstand and looking her over. He reached out and pressed the flat of his palm against her forehead gently as if to gauge her temperature.

She swatted his hand away and gave him a small smile. “I am fine, Oliver. The same as when you left. Still a little tired, but I’ll manage.”

He frowned but nodded. He gestured to the other man. “This is Doctor McIntosh.”

The doctor stepped forwards. He bowed shortly. “I am truly glad to you see better, my Lady.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, sir,” Felicity answered, feeling flustered. She never quite enjoyed being called a lady and his show of deference left her feeling off kilter. “I am glad to be better. Instead of you know… dead.” She finished lamely.

Oliver’s frown deepened, and she felt guilty for her poor choice in words.

“I mean, of course I am glad I’m alive and healthy, even though I’m sure I wasn’t really near death. Just a bit ill. It happens. Like a bad head cold. All this has shown me is that corsets are truly vile inventions and I’m just especially lucky Oliver was there to save me from the water because even if I was not unconscious, I can’t swim so—,” She rambled, unable to stop herself.

“You cannot swim?” Oliver interrupted, staring down at her unhappily.

Felicity was just relieved that he stopped her before she could continue because the doctor was staring at her like she was insane. “No. It is not exactly _proper_ for young ladies to swim.”

“Starling is a port based city. There’s water all around us. Even in the woods surrounding the estate there’s streams and rivers. Everyone should know how to swim.” A determined look crossed his face. “I can teach you.”

She stared at him in surprise. “You want to teach me to swim?”

“If you would like.”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Sir, Ma’am. I apologize for interrupting, but I should really be examining Lady Felicity.”

“Of course.” Oliver said immediately.

The doctor stepped forwards, setting a bag Felicity just noticed he was carrying on the foot of the bed. She eyed it wearily. She never quite liked physicians. Not after her Mama got sick and passed. They were never able to help or do anything useful, in her opinion at least.

“Have you always spoken so… quickly in a babble, or is that new after you’ve woken up?” He asked, his voice serious.

Felicity felt her jaw drop. She was more than a little offended. “I have always been like this.”

“I see.” The doctor said, still sounding concerned.

She heard her traitor of a husband stifle a laugh. She shot him a glare.

Dr. McIntosh glanced at Oliver. “Any chance of pregnancy?”

Oliver glared at the man, all traces of humor gone from his face.

Felicity scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m not sure why you are asking him since he cannot get pregnant. He’s missing a very important part for that called a uterus. I thought you were a doctor?”

“Madam!” The doctor exclaimed sounding scandalized. “These are just routine questions. I meant no offense.”

“There’s no chance of pregnancy.” Felicity said between gritted teeth. Her annoyance was spiking.

“Very well. Now…,” He continued to ask her more questions then listened to her heartbeat and lungs before declaring her healthy. He all but ran from the room when he finished, no doubt feeling the heat from Oliver’s glare and her own.

“Never allow that man back in here, Oliver. He was an idiot.” Felicity declared, huffing slightly.

“Gladly.” Oliver said in agreement. He lifted the tray and set it on her lap carefully. “Now eat, please.”

There was a bowl of dark colored broth and a piece of bread. She pouted. “I’m not an invalid. I can eat more than liquids.”

“There’s bread.” He oh so helpfully pointed out. “That’s solid.”

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew she wouldn’t win this fight and he’d been so clearly worried for her that she just decided to let it go. She ate the broth slowly, finding herself a little grateful that it was only soup because after so long asleep, eating was making her feel a bit nauseous. She was just finishing the food when the door to their room once again opened. This time the door was flung into the wall with enthusiasm as the youngest Queen ran into the room.

William sprinted towards her on the bed, flinging himself forwards and into her arms. She barely managed to catch him in time. Thankfully, Oliver’s quick reflexes grabbed the tray from her lap and removed it before the little boy could land on it.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt wet, hot tears on her neck where his face was buried. She rubbed his back soothingly.

“Shh,” She whispered, pressing her lips to the top of his unruly dark in a kiss. “It’s alright, little love. I’m okay, William.”

“P-promise?” He sniffled into her neck, not pulling back.

“I swear it.”

The little boy lifted his head to meet her eyes. She wiped the tears off his cheeks gently.

“I was really worried.” William admitted. He snuck at glance at Oliver, who was watching them intently. “So was Papa, even though he told me not too worry.”

Felicity tapped him on the nose with her index finger affectionately, causing him to giggle.

“Well, your Papa was right. I’m okay now so there was no cause to worry.”

“It was scary… You were really ill.” William said, his bottom lip starting to tremble.

“I know. But you know what made me better?” Felicity asked, arching an eyebrow. He shook his head. “I heard you reading to me every day when I was asleep. It helped me have good dreams and made me want to wake up so I could tell you of them.”

His eyes widened in amazement. “You heard me?”

“Of course.” She lied. Just this once, she did not mind telling a lie. Not when it helped put such a sweet, wonderful child at ease.

William turned to his father with an I-told-you-so look. “I knew it! I told you she could hear me, Papa. She could hear us both.”

Oliver smiled, but Felicity thought it seemed forced. He seemed… uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“William,” Felicity called, bringing the little boys attention back to herself. She smiled at him. “I would love it if you could run and grab one of your favorite stories to read to me.”

William grinned, pushing himself off of her and jumping down from the bed. “Of course! I’ll be right back.”

With that, he actually ran from the room. Felicity couldn’t help but let out an affectionate chuckle. She met Oliver’s gaze, something intense in his eyes that she could not decipher. She frowned slightly.

**

Oliver’s heart raced as he replayed Felicity’s words in his mind.

_I heard you reading to me every day when I was asleep._

Had she truly?

Did that mean she had heard everything he’d confessed to her?

He’d lied when he’d told her she’d been asleep the whole time. She wasn’t. When she was awake, she’d been delirious with fever and muttering things. He hadn’t wanted to embarrass her by bringing it up, so he’d just said she’d been asleep. When she was out, he had talked to her. He said things… things he thought she would not remember or know.

Like how he was going to try and make their marriage a real one. How he cared for her, truly cared for her. More than just their friendship.

Oliver had feelings for Felicity. Ones that ran so deep he could feel them entwined with his very soul. 

Honestly, he was fairly certain he’d had them from the moment he’d laid eyes upon her.

But he had not wanted her to know of them yet. He knew she did not return his feelings.

And that was okay, because he had every intention of doing everything he could to show her he could be a good husband, and maybe in time her own feelings would grow. If not, he’d be content to just have her by his side as his wife in name only, and more importantly, as his friend.

He was not even certain he deserved her in his life. But he would try. Every day, he would try to make her happy.

The guilt Oliver had felt when her fever was high and she called out for someone named Edith, along with other names he did not recognize, was overwhelming. She did so with tears in her eyes and a homesickness in her voice that felt like a blow to his stomach when he’d realized they must be people from her own home. It made him understand just how much she’d left behind to come to Starling to enter in their farce of a marriage and it was his fault. He should’ve fought his father on their marriage.

He’d have never known the marvel of her presence, but at least then she’d be happier.

And God, when Felicity called out for her mother, crying for her help, had he not been sitting at the time his knees would’ve given out. His heart had broken in two for her. His own tears had fallen, hot and fast down his cheeks but all he could do was wipe the sweat from her brow with a cool rag and pray to the Heavens her fever would break soon.

And thank the Lord, it had.

“What’s wrong, Oliver?” Felicity asked, looking at him in concern.

“I—,” Oliver started, then stopped. He studied her features carefully. “Did you really hear William?”

She let out a nervous laugh, her hands twisting in the blanket. “Please do not be mad at me, but… no I did not. I just thought that might make him feel better and I know I should not lie to him, but he looked so sad and then when I said that he looked so happy and—,”

“—Felicity,” He cut in, smiling softly at her. “It is alright. I’m not upset. I was just curious. I think it was a very kind thing to do for him. He truly was worried for you.” He took a deep breath. “We both were.”

Felicity reached out, slipping her small hand into his. She squeezed lightly. “I’m sorry. I never meant to frighten you. Either of you.”

He placed his other hand on top of their joined ones. “You do not have to apologize. It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I should have realized sooner you weren’t feeling well.”

“Oliver,” She chastised, an exasperated quality to her voice. “It is _not_ your fault. You saved my life.”

“But I should have—,”

“—Should have nothing.” Felicity said, narrowing her eyes fiercely at him. Her lips pouted in the way he’d come to enjoy so much. “You saved me, and I will hear nothing else on the subject. Do you understand?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, my Lady.”

She laughed, and the sound was like music to his ears. He’d never take listening to her laughter for granted ever again. He savored the sound, committing it to memory.

“Besides,” Felicity said, a teasing smile on her face. “If anything’s to blame, it is those awful corsets.”

“I will gladly burn every corset in your wardrobe if you wish it.” Oliver told her, meaning every word.

She laughed once again; the sound full of mirth. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. “I may have to take you up on that.”


End file.
